Lover Enchanted
by RazzMcazz
Summary: Aurora had been cursed since she was a little girl. Always seeing the past and future but there is one thing Aurora cannot explain. The mysterious male that had haunted her visions since she was little. Now, in a tale as old as time, Aurora must face challenges to break her curse. Based on the Black Dagger Brotherhood books and the sequel to Lover Wild.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The wailing of the small babe that lay in Luna's arms was not a cry of distress but more of a little wine telling the world that it was there. The newborn girl, with hair as black as night just like her father moved around slightly and then settled with a small sigh. Doc Jane had just left while the Black Dagger Brotherhood stood outside waiting on the news of the newborn princess.

"There you go" Luna said brushing the little one's head "That was the easy part." She cuddled the young to her arms as she lay in the grand bed of the mansion. Her husband, her mate, stood at the end of her bed with her two boys, barely over the age of three. Luna looked up to him and he looked at her with so much love.

"You did great_ leelan" _Mayhem said going over to her and placing a kiss on her forehead. He brushed back the tangle of red hair that was now soaked with sweat. Issac and Hunter came over to their father looking at their new sister with such curious eyes. Red wavy hair just like Luna's covered the heads of both boys, but their eyes were pale green and yellow.

"Baby?" Issac said as he pointed to the now sleeping babe.

"Yes Issac" Luna said as Mayhem held his sons up so they could see the babe "This is your sister."

"What her name?" Hunter said as he snuggled against Mayhem.

"Aurora" Luna said smiling down at her little girl.

"Rora?" Issac said crunching his nose up.

"Yes" his mother said "It means dawn."

Issac patted the small baby gently "Rora is sister."

"That's right buddy" Mayhem said putting Hunter down and picking up Issac off the bed "Why don't you two get Grandpa and Grandma to come in?"

"OKAY!" both boys yelled as they raced for the door. Luna shook her head as they scrambled out the door shouting for Wrath and Beth to come in. Her father, The Great Wolf, couldn't make it tonight. He was taking the pack down south for the next few months as the winter season made hunting harder up north. Luna was glad her wolf pack was following her father since now she had a little pack of her own.

Luna looked down at her daughter once more when the little one suddenly stirred and opened her eyes.

"Mayhem!" Luna gasped as she saw the color of her daughters eyes.

Mayhem took the baby from his mate and saw what she was seeing. Red, his daughter's eyes were red as blood.

"Wolfen's eyes are always yellow, or gold" Luna said holding her hands to her face "Never red. Sympath's eyes are red!"

Mayhem looked down at his daughter speechless when suddenly he saw in her eyes something more.

"No" he said as he turned to her "They aren't just red, they are yellow and orange and white. Look Luna" he said holding the baby to her. Luna saw the eyes of her child, now wide and scared as she looked at her parents. Yes, he was telling the truth. Aurora's eyes were swirls of red with yellow and orange with white, like dancing flames that speckled and shimmered. Luna let out a sigh "I still don't understand."

"Maybe it's a gift" he said snuggling the baby closer "Maybe it's a blessing, maybe it's a curse, but only time will tell."

Suddenly the door opened and in came Mayhem's mother and father, Beth and Wrath. He had been king once, but ever since his injury in the Wolf War, he had given his kingdom of vampires over to Mayhem. Now they ruled side by side, with Luna as queen and his son's and now daughter princes and princess.

_"Let's see my granddaughter!" his mother exclaimed as she looked at the babe..._

Aurora gasped as she let go of Vishous's hands, letting the aftermath of the vision dissolve around her. She began wheezing as Vishous hurried to get her some water from the bathroom sink. As he came back he gently lifted the princess's head so the water dripped into her mouth. Eighteen years, he had helped the princess with this curse for eighteen fucking years, and every day it was getting worse.

"What was it this time?" Vishous said after her breathing became normal.

"I saw my birth" Aurora gently said as she sat up off the couch in Vishous's room. Vishous looked at the girl, almost 21 and the most beautiful creature the Brotherhood had ever seen. Her rosy lips and soft white skin glowed against her hair that waved and crescent like the night sky. But the eyes definitely threw you for a spin. They glowed like fire against all that hair, so bright you could see them in the dark.

"My parent's saw my eyes for the first time" Aurora said putting her gloves back on her soft hands. She always needed to wear gloves, always long sleeve shirts, she could never touch skin with another person, or her curse would consume her once more.

"That's unusual" Vishous said grabbing a notebook off the end table "You usually don't ever see yourself when the vision's happen."

"It was more focused on my mother" Aurora said brushing her dark bangs to the side. They were kept short so that she could keep them out of her eyes.

"I see" he said jotting it down "You felt her emotions?"

"Yes" Aurora said sitting there looking at her lap "She was afraid for me."

"Don't let it bother you right now, here in this time, true? Your mother loves you, and so does your father, everyone does. Don't doubt that for a second" he said making sure not to touch her. Vishous worried for the poor girl like he worried for his own daughter's. You could not touch Aurora, never hug her, never even give her a pat on the back. If you did, she would fly into a vision, see your secrets, re-live all of your horrible past.

Vishous winced as he thought about the first time it had happened with him. Aurora had only been ten at the time, when suddenly she had brushed past him. It only took a moment, but he heard the small gasp come out of her, and then her body fell to the floor. Vishous had been alone in the hallway, screaming for help as he saw the little girl, her eyes wide open having a vision about him in the training camp when he was little. She had cried for weeks after having nightmare's about it...

Aurora shuddered and felt another one coming on. These sessions with Vishous were always hard, but he truly understood what she was going through, at least to some extent.

"Vishous.." she said but the breathe was sucked out of her before she could finish it. Suddenly the room disappeared around her, the wallpaper and floor flaking off into utter darkness. "_No please"_ she begged her mind _"Not another one."_

But the darkness came and Luna found herself huddled in a heap in the middle of a stone floor. She looked down at her hands that were now ungloved.

_"Always ungloved"_ she thought "_Never like I was before." _She heard the rustling of chains and looked up into the darkness. The walls were stone like the floor, but a faint glimmer of light showed through the darkness. She moved up slowly, knowing that some visions moved too fast if you did. She walked towards the light, never really knowing what to expect from these types of visions. If she touched someone, or a certain object, the vision was about what happened to that person or an event that involved the object. She saw all of the Brotherhood and their pasts, witnessed the horrors they had gone through and the heartbreak and love. That was why they pitied her, because she held the burden they had held for years.

The rustling of chains grew louder as Aurora approached what looked like cell bars. The light poured through an opening in the ceiling only to reveal a lone figure chained to the wall.

_"Him_" she thought "_It's always him."_

The male, who looked about her age was built large like a Brother, his muscles well defined and rippling like any well bred male would look like. His hair was short in the back but fell in a messy wave against his face. He was beautiful and terrifying to Aurora all at the same time. Aurora watched his chest go up and down shallowly and she knew he was injured. These feelings, the gut knowing of what the person was feeling was all part of the vision package. She felt their pain, their suffering, she always had.

"Hello?" Aurora said quietly as her hands wrapped around the cell bars. But the male did not answer her, he never did. For years, ever since the visions started when she was little, she had grown with this male. She had seen him as a child crying in the corners of the mansion, knowing he wasn't really there. When she moved down a hallway he was at the other end looking at her. When she slept he was always in her dreams.

"Please" she said "Please answer me." The male looked up at her and those beautiful blue eyes stared at her through the messy waves of blonde hair. Such sadness, such longing...

"Who are you?" she whispered as her voice echoed against the cell. But he said nothing, only stared at her like he always did.

Aurora gently laid her forehead against the cool metal of the cell bar. "You'll never answer me right? I'll just always talk to you, never getting anything back. Never being able to help you."

The silence answered her. "Please" she whispered "Please tell me..."

Aurora came back to the present in a giant gush of air. Her eyes opened and closed with Vishous holding her tightly so that she wouldn't flail around the room.

"He was there" she whispered "He was there again. I can't help him...he won't answer me.."

"Who?" Vishous said looking down at her "Who was there Aurora?"

"I don't know" she said softly "I just don't know.."

Vishous let the princess go and stood to his feet "Let's call it a day Aurora, you've been through a lot."

Aurora slowly got up as Vishous showed her out of the room. He would have to go over his notes with Jane tonight to see how much longer she could take this without being under constant watch.

"Get some sleep princess" Vishous said watching her go down the grand hallway of the mansion. Aurora gave him a wave and shuffled down the hallway holding tightly to herself.

"Please" Vishous quietly prayed to the Scribe Virgin "Please help her."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aurora walked to her room and quietly opened it. It was the same as it had ever been, no windows, since when she was thirteen she tried to jump out of one during a vision, only a door to a bathroom. She had many bookcases and a nice comfy bed that she had picked out herself along with sheets and pillows. Her parents tried so hard to make her as comfortable as possible, but Aurora knew she would never be at total peace.

Sure, there were days when she wouldn't have a vision, maybe a small fleck or two around certain things, but then days like this, where Aurora was in a constant state of being between past, present, and future, she was exhausted.

Aurora took off her boots and socks, letting her skin touch some sort of surface as she walked around the room a bit, letting her feel something. Things were getting bad, Aurora got that much from Vishous when he touched her. He was worried, and he should be, she was not getting any better anytime fast.

As Aurora walked around she thought back to the male from her vision. She was around five when the visions started happening. First with telling her grandfather, Wrath, about seeing him play with him when he was little. Then seeing her father run down a hallway when he was little. But as she grew older, the visions started becoming more gruesome.

Aurora distinctly remembered when she was eight. Issac and Hunter had dared her to race with them and she accepted gladly. She remembered turning a corner and slamming into her uncle John and Aunt Xhex. Then darkness had enveloped her and she was in a dark hallway with some man behind her doing...things to her.

Aurora shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the pain and fear she had felt. Her Uncle John saw what she was having a vision about, her Aunt Xhex said Aurora had been convulsing in a way that made it obvious. When Aurora had finished the vision she woke up to her Uncle John squeezing her so hard and crying with Xhex trying to calm him down. She knew only a little ASL at the time but John had said something along the lines of "She's too young to know that!" and "Never wanted her to know!"

But Aurora knew, she knew about John's rape, and her Aunt Xhex's. She had experienced them both. She had stood there and watched Zsadist as a blood slave and tried to drown out Tohrment's cries when he learned of his mate's death. She had seen Vishous in the training camp and watched Jane die. Aurora had felt the heartbreak when Rhage had to leave Mary, and the fear of when her grandfather was in the hospital with her grandmother at his side. She knew about longing, and passion, and death and heartbreak, all at the age of 21.

That was why nobody touched her, they knew if they did she would just get another piece of sadness and hurt from their pasts.

Aurora was becoming restless, needing to walk on more than just her plush carpet. She quickly walked out the door and proceeded to just walk without any intention of getting anywhere particular. She passed by rooms and heard families talking, walked past the busy kitchen getting ready for Last Meal, and even poked in the movie theater just to see what was playing at the time. She saw Aghony, Phury and Cormia's son, who was born a little before she was sitting in the theater with Selene and Artemis, Vishous's daughters. They were watching some romance movie the girls were really into, but Aghony wasn't. She gave a small wave to him and marched on through the vast hallways.

Aurora suddenly turned a corner when she bumped into Phury who was carrying some books. The books flew around Aurora before blackness overtook her.

"No!" Phury yelled as he caught her right before she hit the ground...

* * *

_ A sea, she could smell the sea..._

Aurora opened her eyes at the sound of a seagull squawking near her. And then she heard the ragged breathing just a few inches away from her. She quickly looked over and saw a younger Zsadist bleeding and shivering beside her. Her head pounded hard as she tried to get up but as she looked down to her legs she saw the blood._ Her leg...her leg was missing..._

* * *

Aurora let out a terrible scream as she flailed in Phury's arms. "God please no" Phury said as he held the girl tightly to him, not wanting her to hurt herself. Aurora was looking down at her legs and screaming at the top of her lungs. The same scream that had echoed in Phury's head when he had seen the blown off leg he had shot off to save his twin.

"Aurora!" Phury screamed "If you can hear me just calm down!" Some of the Brother's had now come into the hallway after hearing the screaming, along with Phury's own son.

Zsadist pushed through Rhage and Blaylock, who had been playing pool in the next room to come to his twin's side.

"You know what it's about?" Zsadist said looking at Phury.

Phury could only nod as the girl shook and screamed in his arms "My leg, that night I saved you."

Zsadist only nodded and grabbed onto Aurora as the vision started to slow.

"Aurora" Zsadist said calmly "Look to your left, what do you see?" Aurora faintly heard him against the crash of the waves against the rocks. She saw Zsadist laying there passed out.

"You" Aurora whimpered "I see you!"

"That's right" he said holding her tightly "I was saved, Phury saved me, he shot off his leg to save me. You need to calm down Aurora. Just calm yourself."

The twins watched as Aurora's body slowly calmed under them. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at both of the Brother's.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and slowly got up.

"Are you alright Aurora?" Aghony said coming over to her but Phury stopped him before he could touch the girl.

"Yes" she whispered as she passed everyone "I'm fine I just need to.."

But Aurora couldn't finish the sentence as blackness over took her once more, only this time, sleep let her body drift into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Is she going to be alright?" Luna asked brushing Aurora's bangs back from her head as Doc Jane gathered up her medical supplies. Mayhem was pacing back and forth while Issac and Hunter watched with grim eyes at their sister laying in bed looking as pale as the moon.

"I honestly don't know" Jane said looking down at the girl "She's had episodes like this before, but never so severe. Vishous said she had already gone through two visions in their session, maybe this third one just exhausted her too much."

"It was the memory of Phury's leg" Mayhem said rubbing his eyes "He knew by the look on her face, and the way she...screamed."

"It must have been horrible" Hunter said rubbing his arm "Phury seemed very shaken after we took her away."

"I don't blame him" Jane said shaking her head. She knew the feeling, when Aurora had visions of your past, it made you re-live them yourself. Jane shivered at the thought of her death but quickly steeled her emotions where they were.

"I'll check on her in a few hours my queen" Jane said touching Luna's shoulder.

"Thank you" the queen said never taking her eyes off her child.

"Boys why don't you take a break?" Mayhem said finally turning to his sons "Inform the Brotherhood that we are going to have a meeting about the upcoming festival, make sure they double check security around Assail's place. He has gained favor with the Brotherhood but we still need to be on our guard."

The two boy's nodded their heads and left the room quietly.

"We shouldn't have the festival" Luna said looking to her mate.

"We have to" Mayhem said sighing "The Band of Bastards was broken up before my time, Assail has done all he can to gain favor with us. If we back down from the Winter Festival then the council will know something is wrong."

"But what if Aurora is not awake by that time?" Luna said beginning to shake "What if she doesn't wake at all?"

"Shhhh" Mayhem said sitting behind her as he wrapped his arms around her tightly "She will wake, just as she has always done."

"Vishous said she's getting worse" Luna said through strained tears "Mayhem what is happening to her? What is happening to my little girl?"

Mayhem kissed his shellan's head lightly "I don't know. But there is someone I can ask."

After Luna had finally left Aurora's room and went for a couple hours of sleep, Mayhem walked to the king's study to talk with his father. He had to go to the Fade, had to ask the only person he knew for help, even if it could cost him his life.

* * *

Mayhem opened the grand doors to find his father sitting on the couch with his new dog Frank, a basset hound with eyes made for getting scraps from the table. Poor George had lived as long as his body could, and now with his father's sight back, Mayhem suspected his father just like the company.

"How is she?" Wrath said looking at his son with a knowing gaze.

"She's getting worse" Mayhem said, the exhaustion showing through his eyes "I have to talk with the Scribe Virgin. Maybe she can help."

Wrath sat for a moment and silently patted at Frank's head "Maybe. Or she could make things worse."

"Father I've been in her good graces for a while now" Mayhem said getting out the supplies for his journey "She will help. She has to."

"And if she doesn't?" Wrath said standing up now. Frank still lay on the couch looking up at his master.

"Then Aurora is lost to us" Mayhem said kneeling down on the diamonds that cut into his skin. Then as Mayhem closed his eyes, he journeyed to the Fade.

* * *

Birds chirped in the air as Mayhem opened his eyes to the beauty of everything. A sparkling fountain stood beside him while the air moved and breathed freshness.

"You have come Mayhem, son of Wrath" a voice said from behind him. Mayhem turned to the dark robed figure, no longer looking weak like a shadow or shade but more a strong visible person.

"Scribe Virgin" he said bowing to her.

"I know what you have come for" she said coming closer to him "And I am sorry, but your young must break her curse on her own."

"If it would not offend" Mayhem said "How can she break it if she cannot even walk down our halls without collapsing from her visions?"

The Scribe Virgin bowed her head "Destiny has a fine plan for everything, sometimes the hardest trials have the greatest rewards."

"Please" Mayhem said bowing "Tell me what to do, how may I help her?"

"I pity you my dear king" the Scribe Virgin said bowing to him as she touched lightly at his shoulder "I will help as much as I can. But she must make the choices to help herself."

"Thank you my lady" Mayhem said bowing his head. Suddenly Mayhem found himself back in the office with his father looking down at him.

"So?" Wrath said helping him up.

"She said she would do what she could" Mayhem said gathering his things "That's all we can ask for isn't it?"

"That's all we can ask for" Wrath said nodding his head "The Brotherhood is all here, you want to start the meeting?"

"Yea" Mayhem said sitting down at the desk of the king with a sigh "I'm getting too old for this."

Wrath let out a laugh and motioned for the door to open.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sounds of the earth rumbling around her woke Aurora from her sleep. As she opened her eyes slowly the room was dark, with only a single flame from a black candle lighting her surroundings. She was not in her room, she could tell just from the smell of fresh rained on earth around her. She sat up from now no longer her bed, but a frame with animal furs and skin draped around her. The walls were stone, a cave that echoed songs of birds from out of the lone doorway.

_"A dream"_ she thought to herself "_I must be dreaming"..._

* * *

Her feet moved out of the bed but Aurora's eyes were hazy as she stood up in her room looking around as if she had never seen the place before. Luna lay snoozing in a chair next to the bed while her daughter had a walking vision, not knowing she was moving around her very room right at the same moment she was having her vision.

The cloth from the doorway moved slightly as Aurora turned to see what it was. There standing in the entrance was the male from her other visions. His chest was bare but tattered pants covered his legs while his feet remained dirty and bare. But Aurora seldom noticed his appearance, the only thing she was looking at were his eyes.

"It's you.." she whispered looking into those blue eyes. He wasn't in chains, he was here, standing before her.

"We haven't got much time" the male said, his voice even and smooth as he looked at her with such an intense gaze "Follow me."

The male gestured to the doorway and moved out of site behind the cloth. Aurora's feet moved with only the intention of getting closer to him, to only be near him. He had spoken to her, had moved and looked at her with a different gaze then the one she had known since childhood. Her heart was racing as she moved the cloth aside only to find a tunnel of the cave that showed a hint of light from the exit.

_She had to follow him, she just had to..._

* * *

Aurora opened the door and entered the hallway, still silent with eyes wide open as she stared down the vast hallway. Her feet suddenly moved with purpose, as if she were looking for something. Her footsteps were barely heard as she moved out of the corridor into the grand hall where the picture of the apple tree on the wall glowed ominously above her.

Aurora moved up the stairs quickly, looking right at the grand door's of the king's office. Her hands moved the doors open slowly as she moved quickly towards the window that looked high over the gardens of the mansion.

"_I have to find him..."_

Aurora stared at the vastness of the forest below her. The tunnel had led to stone stairs that she climbed in a hurry to get to a wooden door above where the light was coming from. But when she opened the door it opened to nothing but the edge of a cliff. The early glow of dawn was in the sky, just the faded blue that would soon turn bright with the oncoming sun. Birds chirped and flew around her as the forest was coming alive. Aurora looked down at herself in wonder. She had on a white dress that fluttered in the breeze.

"But I didn't.." she said with confusion. Suddenly the breeze picked up as it gusted around Aurora.

"_Find..me..."_

The wind whispered the phrase in Aurora's ear as she looked up the cliff. There at the top stood the male with his wavy blonde hair dancing around his face, looking down at her as if to say "Hurry up."

Aurora looked to her side and saw the edge of the cliff break and jut out just enough for someone to tip toe to the side and make their way to the rocks that would surely hold someone climbing up them.

Aurora looked back up at the male who had now disappeared from her sight.

"_I'm coming.."_ she thought to herself and reached to move on the edge.

* * *

Luna woke with a gasp as her head flew forward from the chair. A dream, she was just having a bad dream about Aurora when...

Luna looked with terror at the empty bed in front of her. The queen quickly stood up, her robe wrapped tightly around her as she moved for the bedroom door that was wide open.

"Aurora!" Luna screamed. When no answer came, Luna felt that horrible gut feeling she got when her children were in danger. It was the same feeling she had when Hunter fell off one of Manny's horses and nearly broke his neck.

"Aurora!" Luna screamed with desperation as she began to run down the hallway. Suddenly Mayhem was running down the other and grabbed Luna steadily.

"What's happened?! What's wrong Luna?!" Mayhem said giving her a quick shake.

"Aurora" Luna said through tears "She's not in her room, she's gone and I can't find her."

"All right stay calm" Mayhem said "We'll search the mansion and the grounds, she couldn't have gotten far."

"But Mayhem it's nearly dawn what happens when the sun comes up?!" Luna said grabbing at his arm.

"We'll find her I promise" Mayhem said giving his mate a quick kiss before going to sound the alarm to the Brotherhood.

While the Brotherhood awoke and began the search, Aurora stood at the edge of a window terrace looking down at the ground far below her. She had climbed through the window of the office and side stepped on the terrace. The stone wall was cold behind her as her hands clung tightly to the sides.

* * *

"_Almost there, just keep going.."_

Aurora stared down at the forest, hoping, praying her balance did not give as she clung to the cliff wall. If she could just make it to the jutting rocks, she could climb her way up...

A small part of the cliff gave way as the rocks tumbled far below her. Aurora gasped and pressed herself closer to the cliff wall.

"Breathe" she whispered to herself "Just breathe." As her body calmed she lightly stepped over the break in the cliff side and quickly moved to the rocks.

Aurora looked up and felt determination sweep through her. She could do this, damn it. She had been nothing but a burden her whole life, and now she was getting answers hell or high water.

_"Or a very high cliff_" she joked with herself as she grabbed the first rock "_Here goes nothing."_

Aurora hoisted herself to the rocks and unsteadily placed her feet on certain parts to get a good footing. Her eyes looked up, daring herself to not look down anymore. What she needed was up at the top, and she was going to get there.

The wind gusted around her once more with the same phrase in her ear "_Find me...find me...find me..."_

She was coming, she swore she was. Her hands shakily grabbed at the rocks as she made her way farther up, never stopping, never taking a breath, just moving to get to the top. Her hands grasped at the edge when she finally reached it, her fingers dug into the rock to save her life as she lifted herself over the edge. When Aurora looked up the cliff top was not that big, with giant rocks jutting out of the surface, but she could faintly hear the sound of rushing water...

* * *

Aurora stood on the roof, her feet climbing over the shingles as she moved towards the center of the mansion where the roof lifted up above the grand hallway entrance. Aurora moved in a daze, moving past gargoyles that looked down at the ground until she finally reached the part of the roof that flattened out. As the wind rushed past her she looked to the tree tops with such wonder as the sun's rays glinted in the horizon.

Down below the whole mansion was alive, looking for the princess that had seemed to vanish into thin air.

Luna was in the library when it finally hit her. Aurora had tried to jump out of a window years ago when she was young, that's why she had a room with no windows. But if she had left her room, she could have...

"Everyone outside!" Luna screamed "She's not in the house, start looking outside!"

* * *

He was there, standing at the edge of the cliff with a river rushing past at his side as it tumbled down below in a waterfall. He now had the same look on his face as he had before. Such sadness...

Aurora now saw the scars on his chest, deep cuts in the flesh that had not healed right for some reason. And his neck now held bruises along with his wrists and ankles. That wavy blonde hair fell in front of his face in such beautiful wisps.

"Who are you?" Aurora said moving towards him. Her dress whipped around her body as it gave a shiver right down to her bones.

"You will know me" he said looking down at her. He was quite tall, and built, his skin a beige that could only be that perfect if he was a vampire.

"When" she said looking now into his eyes "When will I know? I have seen you my whole life, I need to know now, who are you?"

The male now looked at her with such tenderness her heart almost broke. His hand brushed her face as his thumb gently stroked her cheek.

"You have to find me. You have to find a way to break the curse, then you will know me, and I will know you" he said with such softness.

"But how? How do I find you?" Aurora said moving closer to him.

Suddenly a great howl, like a beast from hell sounded throughout the forest. Birds flew in masses with panicked chirps as the sounds of trees crashing echoed through the cliff. The male stared at where the sound was coming from.

"You have to go" the male said with hatred now filling in his eyes. He looked at Aurora with panic "You have to go now!" He quickly pushed her towards the edge of the cliff where it cascaded out above the waterfall.

"What do you mean?!" Aurora yelled as he moved her farther along the plank of stone.

"Listen to me!" the male said grabbing her "There is a monster, a beast. If he catches you you'll never find me. You have to go!"

"Go where?! Where the hell can I go!?" Aurora screamed as the howling got louder. The sounds of rocks crashing echoed now as the beast was going up the cliff where Aurora had just climbed.

"You have to jump Aurora!" the male yelled at her moving away from her. He now faced where the noise was coming from, his stance ready for battle for whatever lay ahead.

"No!" Aurora screamed as she looked down "I won't leave you!"

The male looked at her with the sadness still in his eyes. He turned towards her and moved so close to her she could feel his heart beating against her chest. His hand held her cheek and his eyes looked at her with so much...love.

"_Remember me"_ he whispered as he lay a gentle kiss on her lips. Then the beast rampaged over the cliff side.

* * *

Aurora stood on the edge of a stone gargoyle that stood out above the roof, overlooking the ground far below her. The width of the stone was not very wide, just enough for her two feet to be placed on. Her arms stuck out at her sides, trying to keep balance as she watched in terror as the vision progressed. The wind sharply tried to unbalance her but the vision held Aurora still as stone, but one wrong step, and she would fall to the pavement below.

Mayhem ran out the entrance of the grand hallway as soon as he heard the cry from Luna to go outside. When the morning air hit him, he could feel the disturbance in atmosphere. Quickly the king looked up as the Brotherhood formed around him, their eyes and ears and noses looking for any trace of Aurora.

Suddenly Mayhem felt shingles fall at his shoulder as he quickly looked up. There he saw Aurora doing a balancing act on a stone gargoyle that flew out from the roof of the building.

Rhage caught the king's look and quickly looked up to see the same thing. "Oh Jesus, Aurora!" he began before Tohr quickly shut him up with a quick kick.

"Don't wake her up!" Tohr hissed "If she wakes she may fall!"

"How do you know she's asleep?" Rhage said at the Brother.

"Look" Tohr said pointing "She's talking to someone."

Mayhem saw his daughter, her gaze distraught as she shook her head at whatever she was seeing. Suddenly her face was looking up, her body calmed as she stared at someone or something.

"She's having a vision" Mayhem said.

Something must have happened because Aurora now quickly moved back, her hands on her mouth as she gazed at something terrible.

"NO!" she cried out her body losing balance but quickly regaining it as her arms flew out to steady herself. Tears where now shedding on her face as her eyes stared at something with such awful fear...

* * *

Aurora watched the black shadow wrestle with the male, it's gaping mouth showing horrid white teeth that looked like ivory knives.

"GO NOW!" the male yelled at Aurora, his arms flailing at the creature as it snapped its jaws at him.

Aurora turned and looked down at the rushing waterfall.

"JUMP AURORA! HURRY!" he screamed behind her. Aurora turned her head and looked at the male once more. He had the creature pinned, but not for long as it wriggled beneath him. The male looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Make me remember!" he said "Find me!"

The creature broke loose from the male's hold. The world suddenly slowed for Aurora as the creatures gaze looked at her. It's eyes...it had the same blue as the male...

Aurora turned her head away and stuck out her arms at her side as moved to the edge.

"JUMP!" she heard him scream before her legs took a leap from the stone plank of the cliff into the air.

Aurora lept into the darkness of the waterfall, letting the blackness suck her in..

* * *

"NO!" Mayhem screamed as he watched Aurora leap from the stone gargoyle into the air. He quickly dematerialized and caught his daughter in mid air before returning back to the ground with her held tightly in his arms.

Aurora lay as still as the dead, her arms falling to her sides in a heap.

"Aurora!" Mayhem screamed as he shook her hard "Damnit baby wake up!"

Suddenly the princess gasped as the darkness tore away from her and she was left grasping as her father's nightshirt, letting the morning air fill her lungs.

"Jesus Aurora" Mayhem groaned as he held her tight "You scared us all to death."

_"Your not the only one who's scared"_ she thought to herself as the image of the beast came into her head. Her body gave out a shiver as she closed her eyes, and tried hard to block out the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So what happened?" her father asked Aurora as she was led into her room by her mother. Luna would not let go of her tonight, it just wasn't happening.

"I had a vision" Aurora said quietly "It was him, the male from my dreams. I can't explain it but he called to me. I had to follow, I just had to."

Mayhem gave a sigh "You nearly killed yourself."

"I honestly did not know where I was" Aurora said shaking her head "It was such a strange place, I can't even describe it."

"Maybe a break from the mansion would do you some good" Luna said brushing her daughter's hair with her fingers.

"The winter festival is in a couple of days" Mayhem said now pacing in Aurora's room "Assail has offered for us to join him at his place till the festival, we could possibly go there tomorrow."

"That would be nice" Aurora said quietly. The male Assail had been devoted to getting close to the Brotherhood and the royal family for quiet some time. Selene and Artemis had hinted to her once he was interested in her as a mate. She had only been to his place once when she was still young, and the male had intimidated her greatly.

"I'll talk to the Brotherhood later" Mayhem sighed. He came over to his daughter and quickly pecked her forehead. Aurora had a slight vision of him sitting in a room when he was younger playing guitar but it vanished quickly.

"Goodnight sweetheart" he said to her before looking at Luna.

"I'll be there in a minute" Luna said nodding to him. He gave her a weary smile and left the room.

"Every day just seems harder" Aurora sighed as she lay her head on her pillow. Luna looked down at her daughter as she sat next to her on the bed.

"They always do when something good is about to happen" Luna said smiling.

"I'm sorry about tonight" Aurora said "About making you worry..."

"Shh" Luna said holding up her hand "Don't apologize, you were born this way, it's not like we can change it anytime soon."

"I wish there was a way" Aurora looked away towards the wall.

"I do too" Luna said sighing with her daughter "Maybe fate just has a plan Aurora, and it's our job to just go with it. Take it day by day."

"Day by day" Aurora repeated smiling at her mother.

"Get some sleep" Luna said patting the bed, remembering not to touch Aurora's skin. Aurora watched her mother close the door behind her, then the distinct sound of a lock on the door clinking into place.

"Like a wild animal" Aurora said looking up at the ceiling. Was it always to be like this? This curse..it consumed her. Every time it looked like she was taking a step forward, she was actually taking two steps back.

Aurora closed her eyes, trying to block out the pain, the hurt she felt. She was going to be trapped forever here. Maybe it was just time to accept it...

* * *

The sound of rushing water awoke her as she sat up quickly. "_No not again!"_ she screamed in her head as she looked around at the new place around her. She was laying by a bubbling fountain where a tree stood with beautiful birds chirping above her.

"_Don't move"_ she thought to herself "_You could be still in bed. Don't move an inch."_

"You are not in your room I can assure you princess" a voice said from behind her. Aurora quickly turned and saw the dark robed figure.

"How do I know that?" Aurora said frightened "This could just be a dream."

"It is a dream, at least somewhat" the figure said a little irritated "Do not ask me questions princess unless I give you permission. I am the Scribe Virgin. I'll forgive you this once since you have not seen me before."

Aurora stared at the figure as it moved around the fountain to Aurora's side.

"Stand princess, let me get a look at you" the Scribe Virgin said as a robed arm gestured her up.

Aurora stood hesitantly but did not feel the uneasiness that came with her visions. Maybe she was really here...

"You are truly here" she said "Your father has asked for my help, and here I am to grant it."

Aurora stood silent as ever, holding her questions back with great force.

The Scribe Virgin suddenly laughed "You are a controlled one! Much better than the males down there. And beautiful." The figure moved around Aurora now, almost studying her "I thought my Marissa was the beauty of my species but you, well you are the beauty of all. Some grand twist of fate has made you perfect yet untouchable. Except for one."

Aurora wanted to ask desperately who it was but she feared she already knew the answer.

"Yes, the male from your visions" The Scribe Virgin said as she stood in front of the princess "He is true, and real, not just a figment of your imagination. But be warned young one, he is not what he seems. He too is cursed in a way."

Aurora looked panicked but quickly bit back a _"How?"_ that desperately wanted to escape.

"You wanted to know how to break your curse" the Scribe Virgin said.

"Yes" Aurora finally said, her voice raspy from holding it back too long.

"You must break his curse to free your own" The Scribe Virgin said "Only then will you be free."

"But how?!" Aurora asked in a fury "I don't even know him!"

"Hold your tongue!" The Scribe Virgin said as heat cascaded from her. The heat felt like flames to Aurora's skin but flickered down like a warm glow from a fireplace. The Scribe Virgin let out something like a sigh and walked closer to Aurora. A glowing hand came from the dark robes and placed itself on her cheek. The skin felt cool to the touch among the warmth that came from the figure.

"Be brave young one" The Scribe Virgin said "Even the strongest of curses can be broken by the simplest thing."

* * *

Suddenly Aurora was awake and standing in her room. The white walls and plush carpet seemed the same, as did the bookshelves and the vanity table that was across from her bed. Everything seemed normal like she hadn't left the room at all.

Aurora quickly moved towards the door and jiggled the handle.

"Still locked" Aurora breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't left the room.

Aurora sat at the vanity table and looked at herself for just a moment. She still had hair as black as night, with pale skin that glowed even in the dark. She hardly ever wore make-up, her cheeks were always rosy and her lips always pale pink. The only thing that was a blemish was her eyes. They glowed and sparked like fire, a constant swirl of reds and yellow and white. Like flames that refused to snuff their light.

"_The eyes of a freak"_ Aurora thought looking away from the mirror. Maybe she shouldn't go to Assail's. Maybe she should just stay in her room and hide for a while.

"_Be brave princess"_ she heard the female voice resonate in her mind.

_Even the strongest of curses can be broken by the simplest thing._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Well if it isn't my king" Assail said from the doorway of his mansion as Mayhem and Luna arrived with the princes and princess. Vishous, Rhage, Zsadist, and Rhevenge came along to secure the family getting to the mansion safely. The Brotherhood and the rest of their families would join them tomorrow along with Wrath and Beth.

"Assail it's good to see you" Mayhem said holding out his hand. The male shook it firmly and led the troupe inside.

"My queen" Assail said as Luna walked by him "You are looking lovelier every time I see you."

"Flattery gets you nowhere Assail" Luna said with a smile "You forget I'm wolfen."

"Yet you made perfect young" Assail said looking at the two boys and Aurora.

Aurora looked at the male now with more inspection. Last time she was here Assail had seemed too large, too blunt for her, but the rugged muscles and his intense eyes still struck her as handsome.

"My doggen will show you to your rooms if you don't mind" Assail said "I have some last minute business to attend to."

Assail left as the party went down a hallway that led to several rooms. Aurora hung back, watching the Brothers inspect each room even though they had already done it twice before.

"Looks good my king" Rhage said popping a lollipop into his mouth "Should be good for tomorrow as well."

"Thanks my man" Mayhem said taking Luna into his arms "Let's just chill for now."

"True that" Rhevenge said walking down the hallway back to the main entrance "I need to call Ehlena and make sure everything's good."

"I'll give the family a call as well" Rhage said "Make sure my boy isn't driving Mary insane." Aurora smiled as Rhage went into the neck room thinking about Faolan. He was looking more and more like Rhage, but had been gone from some weeks to go hunting with the pack.

Aurora had grew up with the wolfen young and Aghony in the household. It was just too bad she could never really play with them.

"You okay Rora?" Issac asked behind her.

"Yea I'm good" she said looking at her brother. Hunter was looking at a painting farther back but she could tell he was listening to them.

"You want to go for a walk?" her brother asked "Assail has some nice gardens."

"No I'm okay I think I'm going to go check out the ballroom" Aurora said giving Issac a sincere smile. Issac was always the protector while Hunter was the thinker. Hunter gave Aurora a steady look before coming beside his brother. The two were almost identical, only Issac's hair was short and Hunter had chosen to keep his shaggy. Hunter had a softer face, his cheeks still looking like he was ten, while Issac's had begun to look more mature, like a male. Both of their eyes though still held the same yellow green, they were more wolfen than vampire.

"Seriously I'm okay" Aurora said giving them both a pat with her gloved hand "No need to go protective big brothers on me tonight. I haven't even had a vision yet."

"Okay as long as you say so" Hunter said looking to Issac "Come on let's get some grub, talk to you later?" he said looking to Aurora now.

"Talk to you later" Aurora said smiling.

As she watched her brother's disappear down another hallway Aurora let out a sigh of relief that she was alone. She got anxious around so many people for the fear of getting touched.

Aurora walked down the grand hallway and admired all the paintings and luxury things around her. Sure she had grown up in the mansion where it was the height of luxury, but just to see new things, experience new places, it was always a vacation for her. Aurora remembered when she got to go into the city for the first time. So many people and places to go, though she had to stay in the car. In the city you were bound to be touched, and Aurora couldn't explain to humans why she had gloves on in the middle of summer.

She suddenly came to very grand doors that must lead into the ballroom. She was nervous about the festival, there would be dancing, and a lot of people.

Her hands found the doors and pushed them softly. The ballroom was beautiful, with floors of marble and columns that stretched high to the ceiling that sported a sparkling chandelier. The walls were a pewter gray with flecks of black and white. It was truly stunning.

Aurora walked out into the middle just to take it all in. Tomorrow she would be dancing here or shuffled off to the side away from the crowd, away from the hands and eyes of people. Aurora's eyes looked down at her shoes. Black flats poked out from her jeans showing a little skin. She looked at the basic white T-shirt she wore and realized she had never dressed up in her life. She had always been a T-shirt and jeans person, never really getting fancy for anything.

"And still they think me beautiful" Aurora said quietly "Beautiful and untouched."

Suddenly the floor began to glimmer around her with sparks of white and gold.

"Oh no" Aurora said as she held her hands to her face as the sparks flew and surrounded her. When she lifted her hands from her eyes she was blinded by color. The floor was gold, as were the ceiling and banners of colors floated from the rafters. She was in the middle of a crowd of people at some sort of ball as females danced by her in glorious dresses while the males smiled and danced with them.

Aurora looked down at herself and saw she was dressed in a gown as white as snow that shimmered above the gold floor. The bodice was sweetheart lined with pearls decorated around her waist. She looked gorgeous and spun just to see the twirls of fabric swirl around her.

"Aurora!" she heard her name called and quickly looked up. There through the crowd was her mother and father looking at her with big smiles and loving eyes. But her parents looked so worn out, like they had been through something horrible...

Suddenly someone grabbed her hand from behind her and spun her around through the crowd. Aurora giggled and spun to look at who it was only to stop dead in her tracks as she looked up at the male from her visions. He was dressed beautifully in a white peasant top with a black tunic and black pants. His hair shined in the light as did his eyes that sparkled blue with such love.

Aurora's hand found his as his other found her waist as they waltzed through the crowd, their eyes never once leaving each others. Aurora dance with the male, wondering if she should speak to him for fear of breaking this beautiful vision. Suddenly her gaze broke with his and she looked around only to see everyone backed away leaving the ballroom floor for just her and the male. Everyone looked so happy, so joyful as they stared at her and the male. She saw her parents, smiling while her brothers grinned at her from afar.

Aurora looked back to the male who had stopped dancing and held her hands in his. He looked down at her with the same intensity that she had seen when he had kissed her in the vision.

"Who _are_ you?" Aurora asked him taking his face in her hands.

The male simply shook his head and bent to her face. Lightly he kissed her forehead before pulling back and disappearing on her completely as the golden ball faded away from her and Aurora was left standing in the dark ballroom with her hand still up in the air where the males face had been.

"Did you have a vision?" a voice suddenly said from the doorway. Aurora gasped and turned only to see Aghony standing in the doorway.

"Aggie!" Aurora said putting her hand to her chest "You scared the crap out of me!"

Aghony gave a slight chuckle, his tangle of hair falling in front of his face "Sorry about that."

"What are you doing here?" she said coming towards him.

"My father said it would be good experience to learn about securing a new place" he said shrugging his shoulders "Plus I think he thought you could use the company."

Aurora smiled at her long time friend. Aghony had been the only one she could really get close to, him not having any real past, just a normal life growing up beside her. His skin was a little tan like his fathers while his slightly short hair sported the beautiful different colors just like Phury. Cormia though had given Aggie his jade green eyes. He had been Aurora's friend since infancy, and their bond was still strong as ever.

"So you were having a vision right?" Aghony said turning his head like a puppy.

"Yea" Aurora said hesitantly as she looked at the spot where she just was "I was dancing."

"Well that's good!" Aghony said clapping his hands "Must be a good one then, even though I've never really seen you dance."

"I honestly have never tried" Aurora said "Remember that time we were play dancing?"

Aggie laughed "Yea I remember, Selene got so jealous I had to stop and dance with her instead of you. Maybe tomorrow we can finish our dance?"

Aurora blushed at her friends flirtation "You know I'm going to be nervous. I'm so afraid I'll touch someone and have a vision in front of all those people."

"Well that's why you stick with me" Aggie said taking her hand "Just stay by me and nothing bad will happen."

"Fine" Aurora said playfully rolling her eyes "You can be my escort, but it's not a date!"

Aggie playfully threw up his hands "I never said it was!"

Aurora left the dark ballroom with her friend as they talked about the mansion and things to come for tomorrow. Aurora was starting to feel good about the festival, but something was itching at her deep down in her gut, something bad...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"This is the dress?" Aurora said looking down at herself. The red dress was snug as a bug on her body as the bodice dipped down in a plunge exposing a little of her breasts. The end of the skirt was loose as it revealed different hues of red as she walked around the room that was upstairs for the females to change into. Luna was dressed in a gold dress that flattered her curves that she had gained through three children, but she was still as pretty as she had been when she married Mayhem.

"What about my hands?" Aurora said looking at her exposed arms and hands "If I touch someone..."

"Don't worry about that I have it covered" Luna said handing Aurora long white gloves "Go ahead and put them on."

Aurora did as she was told and found the white pearl gloves fit nicely on her hands and covered her arms up to the middle of her arm.

"I still feel exposed" Aurora said rubbing her open chest and shoulders.

"You look like an angel" Luna said as she fixed a strand coming from Aurora's hair. Luna had dressed it up in a side bun, the waves and curls making it look sophisticated and lovely against Aurora's face.

"One last thing though" Luna said getting out a necklace that had one pearl in the middle. The chain was gold while a red lacing held the pearl to the chain.

Luna placed the necklace around Aurora's neck and took one last look at her. Aurora felt like shaking in her shoes if they weren't high heels and she was certain she would fall if she did.

"Want to go together?" Luna asked holding Aurora's hands.

"No it's fine, you go meet Dad" Aurora said shaking her head. She remembered what the Scribe Virgin had told her.

_ Be brave. _

Well this was certainly a step towards it.

Luna smiled and kissed her daughter on the cheek before walking out of the room. Aurora took deep breaths, knowing that the whole Brotherhood, their shellans and young were downstairs waiting for her so they could enter the ballroom that was also filled with aristocratic vampire socialites.

"Well it's now or never" Aurora said as she looked to the door. Quickly she walked out of it, thinking if she stopped she would never go downstairs and the festival would take place without her. Part of her was okay with this, but something was driving her forward, daring her to do something brave.

Aurora made it to the top of the stairs and looked down at everyone. The Brotherhood was talking amongst themselves while her mother and father and brothers all stood together in a circle discussing something important. Assail stood in the crowd, looking handsome in a tailored tuxedo with his dark hair pushed back. At the bottom of the stairs though was Aggie, dressed in a suit that made him look dashing as his hands casually went into his pockets as he looked around the crowd.

Nobody had noticed her at the stairs yet so Aurora quietly started to walk down them. She made it halfway before she felt eyes upon her. There in the crowd was Vishous staring at her like she was something to behold. Slowly Jane turned her eyes to the princess, and one by one people looked up at her in awe.

Aghony looked around at everyone before turning and looking up at her. His mouth dropped instantly and Aurora swore she was blushing as she met everyone's eyes. They had never seen her like this before, she truly did look like a princess.

Aurora smiled down at Aggie who had regained his control. She took his arm as they walked towards her family. Everyone still stared at her as they lined up and entered the ballroom one family at a time.

"Nervous?" Aghony whispered to her.

Aurora just gave him a smile when suddenly something moved behind him. Someone was watching her from the hallway just behind Aghony. Aurora's eyes tried to steady as she tried to catch a glimpse of who it was but Aggie got in the way as he looked behind him.

"Everything okay?" he asked concerned for her.

Aurora gave herself a shake "Yea just fine. Let's get going."

As they walked into the ballroom again all eyes were on Aurora, but at least this time she had Aggie beside her. She smiled and walked like everything was normal, but that itching in her gut was still there, nagging at her.

Who was the person in the hallway watching her? Why was she feeling so uneasy?

As Aurora stood beside her family she watched as the party raised their glasses of white wine and saluted the royal family. Soon they would dine on apples and dance the night away. Aurora was in a daze as she moved through the crowd once the party got started, she could feel people moving around her but she didn't actually see them.

Suddenly arms grabbed around Aurora's waist and spun her around. She was half expecting the male from her visions to be there but as she turned she saw Assail looming over her.

"Forgive me princess but I could find no other way to get your attention" Assail said as he smiled at her.

"It's alright, I'm feeling a little whoozy right now anyway" she said looking up at him. His scent wafted around her. It was the smell of male musk, the bonding scent that captured females when males were interested in them.

"Would you care to dance? Maybe having someone lead you for a while will take care of that" he said already taking her hand and leading her to the dance circle.

"Thank you but Aghony.."

"Is not here" Assail said gesturing around "I promise, only one dance."

"Alright.." Aurora said placing her hand on his shoulder carefully. They danced a bit to the soft tune of "L.O.V.E." Aurora was blushing the whole time as Assail's heavy stare drilled into her the whole time. Her heart was fluttering as he spun her around and pushed her body close to his in a tantalizing way.

"Mind if I cut in?" Aghony said as he appeared beside the two. He gave Aurora a steady smile, but an intimidating one to the huge Assail.

"Actually I do"Assail said, his voice hinting at a small growl.

"The king entrusted the princess to me tonight" Aghony said his jade eyes staring at Assail cunningly "It would be a shame to disregard his request."

"If that is what the king requests" Assail said letting go of Aurora and handing her over to Aghony. The whole time Assail's eyes stared daggers into Aggie's, but he had won the fight as he smirked at Aurora.

"You men" Aurora exhaled as she danced lightly with her friend "If I didn't know any better that was just a huge pissing contest."

"You are right, you don't know any better" Aghony said into Aurora's ear as they danced around other couples.

"You are terrible at this" Aurora joked as Aggie spun her around in his arms.

"I know, I don't know how you stand me" Aghony smiled at her as he dipped her down to the floor. The two looked at each other for a moment before the music stopped and the crowd clapped around them.

Aurora blushed as Aghony helped her up and steadily walked her over to where her grandmother and grandfather were watching.

"I think the next dance is mine Aggie" Wrath said taking Aurora's hand "It is the ceremonial dance, and your brother has agreed to dance with your grandmother."

"Hunter right?" Aurora said looking at Beth. She gave a nod "Issac is a little...preoccupied." Aurora looked around the crowd when she caught sight of her brother schmoozing up to a few females that looked delighted to be with him.

Aurora rolled her eyes as Wrath looked down at her. The old king shook his head as he smirked "Let's go babydoll" Wrath said taking Aurora out on the dance floor. Hunter led Beth by his arm as they stood in line for the ceremonial dance. Aurora danced with her grandfather and her grandmother while her mother and father danced right along beside them. All of the Brotherhood was joyful and happy as the talked and danced, almost forgetting danger was still out in the world.

Or, right about to crash the party...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Grandpa!" Aurora squealed as her grandfather lifted her in the air for the finale of the ceremonial dance. He placed her gently down, making sure not to touch her open skin. Aurora giggled and twirled in her dress, feeling so good she had almost forgotten how it felt. She slid off to the side of the ballroom, watching from afar at her family. Everything seemed so perfect...

Suddenly the lights went out as darkness enveloped the room. Screams were heard as dark shadows plastered themselves against the windows, blocking out any light that may come from the moon. Smoke poured into the room as Aurora saw figures descending from the shadows all around them. Aurora tried to back away into a corner but bumped into one of the figures.

It was cloaked in black, with glowing red eyes, not like hers, just pure devil red eyes that sneered down at Aurora like a snake. Aurora gasped and backed up, only to be frozen at the spot as others froze in place. Aurora could see her mother looking around in a panic, probably looking for her.

Everyone was standing perfectly still, Aurora could see the Brother's trying to muscle their way out of this mental hold but just couldn't. Suddenly the grand doors of the ballroom opened and out came a male dressed in swagger. He was young, with dark hair pushed backward like some New York CEO tycoon. His suit was hand tailored with gold buttons going down his chest while his perfect slacks trailed around the room like he owned the place. His eyes though, were steel gray as they darted around the room above a straight nose and perfect square jaw. If Aurora hadn't been so terrified she might have thought him somewhat handsome, a ladies man for sure.

"Sorry for intruding, I must have forgotten my invite" the male said looking around the room smirking. His voice was cool like ice and calm through the heavy stares. He found Wrath who Aurora saw was astonished and infuriated as hell.

"Yes old king" the male said "You should know me, or at least you should have known my father. Your father did after all steal the crown from him and banish us all into hell for an eternity." Aurora was looking for her father but she just couldn't find him through all the people now fixated on the male.

"My name is Mhalice, son of Dheath, and the true king to this race. Your false king and his descendants have ruled for too long, and now with a little help from my _sympath_ friends, we will be taking back it back" the male said raising his hands to his sides as the robed figures began closing around the ballroom "But of course I can't do this on my own. Oh no, dear people, I am looking for a certain female, the _Seeher._"

Aurora's heart dropped in her stomach. She new that name, had known it since she was a child. The princep council had proclaimed it on her for her sight of the past, present, and future.

Aurora was the _Seeher._

"I know she's here and I will get her by someone telling me" Mhalice said taking a dagger out of his pocket "Or by force." Aurora saw the dagger in Mhalice's hand. It was black as the shadows around them, only a Brother had one of those. Suddenly Mhalice held the dagger up to someone's throat. "Now, Where. Is. She."

Aurora would have gasped if her body would have allowed her as she saw who the daggers blade was against.

"_Aggie"_ Aurora screamed in her mind. The male was looking with all the hate in the world at Mhalice as the dagger pressed against the skin of his neck. He knew Aurora was the one he wanted, and hated him for it.

"I'm allowing you to speak _Seeher_" Mhalice said as his voice grew louder "The more you hide the more your family will suffer. Come out little female, or your loved ones die."

Aurora saw the looks from others, begging her not to speak, to hold her tongue so that she might be saved. She caught sight of Zsadist in the crowd, his eyes soft and begging her to just stay quiet.

"I'll count to three female and if you don't come out I'll slaughter this male" Mhalice said his grin turning wild as his gray eyes darted around.

"One" he said pressing the dagger harder against Aggie's throat "Two..."

Aurora felt her body free as she took a deep breathe

"Three!"

"STOP!" yelled Aurora, her voice echoing in the ballroom. Mhalice stepped away from Aghony and put the dagger away.

Aurora watched as he trailed through the crowd still frozen on the spot as she came face to face with the intruder.

"Well look at you" Mhalice said taking her all in "I had heard stories, but none really could describe just how lovely you are."

"Save the compliments" Aurora snapped "What is it you want with me?"

"You are going to come with me, back to where the old kingdom used to be. You will stay with me there for, well let's just call it..forever" he said giving her an evil smile.

"And if I refuse?" Aurora said holding her head high.

"Then I kill your whole family right here, right now. Coming with me would be a better choice though, at least they would have a fighting chance before they are killed" he said drawing closer to her.

Aurora looked around at all the people, meeting each and every one of their eyes, knowing what her choice must be.

"I will go with you" Aurora said quietly "Forever."

"Excellent!" Mhalice said clapping his hands and taking her by her shoulder.

"On one condition though!" Aurora said pulling back from him.

"I don't do conditions" Mhalice said giving her a dangerous look.

"You will for me" Aurora said giving him one back " I am the princess of my race and you will not go after my family and my family will not go after you for..." Aurora thought about the time it would take the Brotherhood to find her "Two months."

Mhalice gave her a confused but amused look "Two months? Is that how long you think it will take them to find you?"

"That, or find you" Aurora said her eyes turning deadly.

Mhalice gave a wicked laugh "Okay, deal. Two months, no attacking one another. But I promise you _princess_" he said getting close to Aurora's ear "Your family will be dead within two weeks."

"That's a chance I will have to take" Aurora said looking at her father.

"Deal?" Mhalice said holding out his hand.

Aurora took a deep breath and held her hand in his.

"Deal" she said before vanishing into the black smoke.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The shadows disappeared as the ballroom returned to what it was only minutes before the darkness overtook the festival. But now happy faces turned solemn as they looked at the spot where their princess had disappeared with the descendants of the most dangerous male the race had ever known.

Luna pushed by people as she went to the spot and looked at it with wide eyes. A faint hint of smoke still stood where the two had disappeared. Luna stuck her hand in it as the smoke danced around her fingertips only to vanish in the air.

"_Vanish"_ Luna thought "_Just like my daughter..._"

Suddenly Luna's hand became a fist that shook as rage coursed through her body. Other wolfen that had joined in the festival knew what the Wolf Queen was feeling as they too began to shake with rage. Hunter and Issac both tore at their clothes as their bodies began shifting.

Mayhem watched as his mate looked at the windows that showed the beautiful white moon looking down at them. Suddenly the most horrible enraged, desperate, heartbreaking howl escaped from Luna as she tore through the crowd and out of the mansion into the night air with the wolfen following behind her.

"Tohrment!" Mayhem yelled as his body shook also, but he knew he had to keep his composure for his race. The Brother came to the king's side immediately.

The king's steel green eyes looked at the Brother for a moment "Get. Her. Back."

"Yes my king" Tohrment said his eyes knowing what a loss the king was feeling "Brotherhood! Spread out! Look all over the city! That asshole said he was taking her back to the old kingdom, we need to find the hell out where that is! Phury! Go to the other side, look up all the records about Dheath and his young. We need her back! Move out now!"

The Brotherhood suddenly disappeared into the crowd to look wide and far for the princess.

"Rhevenge!" Mayhem said looking around. The male stood looking at the king evenly.

"Those where _sympaths _were they not?" the king said as the crowd began to leave.

"Yes, but some other breed" Rhev said holding his head in his hand "I tried breaking from their hold but it was too strong, like they had been given a pick me up on mental dominance."

"Has there been any break in the colonies?"

"None" Rhev said shaking his head "I would have known. I have my people in tight leashes. This must be a whole new colony that prick has dug up."

"I'm going to need you to work with me on this Rhevenge" Mayhem said scratching at the back of his head as he thought hard "They have my daughter, God only knows what they'll do to her."

"May I butt in here?" Lassiter said from behind the king.

"If you must" Rhevenge said smirking.

"The guy said he was the son of Dheath, didn't your great grandfather kill off him and his offspring?" Lassiter said giving a knowing stare.

"Dheath had a lot of young" Wrath said looking down as Beth held tightly to him "My father tried his best to cut off the line, but one could have escaped."

"Father who is Dheath? You never told me about him" Mayhem said facing his father.

"Your grandfather tried to hide it from me as well. But Dheath tried to murder are family once before. Dheath thought that he should be the rightful king, and he almost was. He had taken the crown for almost a decade before my father rose up and took it back. He is known as the False King, and it was a dark time when he ruled..." Wrath got very quiet remembering when his father used to get a far off look when he talked about the Black War.

"So Mhalice is trying to take it back? Trying to relive his father's legacy?" Mayhem said looking away. He then looked back at his father "If he is, it will end the same way it did. I will kill him and everyone that supports him. His rein will end, however short it may be."

* * *

Luna ran through the woods, trying desperately to catch the scent of her daughter. But the night air held nothing for the queen, no trace of faint innocence that Aurora was. She howled at the moon once more and ran fast through the woods.

The others had gone for the Great Wolf, her father, so that they may search farther out. Luna ran and ran through trees and fields, trying desperately to get to some kind of clue. Her wolf body was burning like battery acid as it ran for what seemed like years.

Suddenly Mayhem appeared in front of her and tackled her to the ground before Luna could stop herself.

She changed fast as she grabbed her mate's back and smothered her face into his chest as deep sobbing tears stained her face.

"She's gone" Luna cried out as Mayhem stroked her hair "My baby..."

"We will get her back" Mayhem said evenly "I promise you Luna. We will get our daughter back."

Mayhem looked up at the moon and watched the clouds roll over it's beautiful glow.

"No matter what it takes."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aurora stumbled down on the beautiful floor when her and Mhalice appeared in a grand room that stretch for quiet some time with beautiful marble columns and a ceiling that reminded you of the Sistine Chapel. A staircase with beautiful red marble arched up to the second story of what it seemed to be, a castle.

Aurora looked all around the grand room when finally her eyes rested on Mhalice who just stared at her in boredom.

"Seen enough?" he sneered at her.

Aurora stood and suddenly felt very naked in her red gown. She didn't want this male anywhere near her and with so much skin showing she felt if he grazed her she would feel utterly exposed.

"Well since you are here I'll lay some rules down on what exactly you are here for" Mhalice said stepping around. "For one, you can never leave, not that you could since I have a _mhis _in place that is quiet strong that nobody can get in or out without my say so. Second, you do not speak to the _sympaths_, they are under me and only me. Thirdly there are doggen here but there are a few that rank higher than others, you will meet them later" He said when suddenly her turned to her "And last, never, do not even dare yourself, to step in the west wing of the castle."

"What's in the west wing?" Aurora asked him with glaring eyes.

"Believe me" Mhalice said giving a chuckle "If you go in there, you regret you even heard of it."

Aurora stared at him for a good few minutes as she turned and looked to the staircase that led to the west wing. She got that feeling again, like a vision was about to happen only it never did. She hadn't even thought about them since she had been in the...

"Is this a castle?" Aurora asked looking back at Mhalice.

"Yes, my father had it built when he reign our race. Your great grandfather thankfully never found it to tear it down" Mhalice said getting closer to her.

"Why am I here Mhalice?" Aurora said facing him.

"You see everything, the past, present, future. You are the key for a new ruler of our race. You will meditate, try and sort out your visions, and when they happen you will tell me every detail whether it be important or not. Destiny foretold you helping my family rule again, and I'm a believer in it" he said holding her chin up so that her eyes truly met his.

"You will not win this game" Aurora said staring right back at him.

"I will" Mhalice said "And you **will** help me."

Mhalice threw her face away from his and clapped his hands loudly "ALMA!" he bellowed loudly. Aurora heard the hurried footsteps as a stout female appeared from a doorway, her clothes looking like a maid of some sort. She was short and older, with light blonde hair and weary brown eyes that looked like it had been through hell and back. But as she came towards Malice her frown showed a hint of a smile as she looked to Aurora.

"You called sire?" Alma said bowing to Mhalice.

"Get her cleaned up. Show her the room, and then feed her. I'll be talking with the _sympath_ leader tonight and do not want to be disturbed" Mhalice said waving his hand at Aurora.

"Of course sire. Come along deary, let's get you out of those clothes before the wolves get you" Alma said looking at Mhalice.

"Another thing Alma" Mhalice said walking to a doorway that led who knows where "Do not forget to chain up Bheast."

"Right sir" Alma said getting a terrified look on her face.

Aurora followed the female up the staircase and down beautiful grand hallways that led to all sorts of places. Aurora saw a huge library, and a billard room, and lots of rooms that looked like they were made for a house of twenty or more. But Aurora could not stop thinking about what Mhalice had told Alma.

_Chain up Bheast..._

"Who is Bheast?" Aurora asked Alma "Is that his dog or something?"

"Oh don't say that name!" Alma said shushing Aurora "You'll scare the doggen!"

"I'm sorry I just wanted to know.."

"Don't try to know!" Alma said "Don't even think about it! The better off you are, the safer you'll be. Nobody goes in the west wing except me, Ttempo and Alucio. I've forbidden my son Charles to go but he swears I'm getting to old for it now. Just never you mind it" she said opening a green lavish door that led into a bedroom more grand then her own back home.

"This is where you'll be staying" Alma said going in and straightening the pillows on the bed. She moved over to a separate door that led into a bathroom and came out with a blue dress.

"Well come on" Alma said dragging Aurora in the door "No use standing there. Your here for a good while, mine as well make yourself at home. The master is a deadly one if you do not do as he says."

"Mhalice can kiss my ass" Aurora said taking the dress "He does not own me."

"What a mouth you have!" Alma said laughing "You'll be giving him a run for his money if you keep up that attitude."

Aurora smiled shyly looked at the red dress. "May I have some privacy?" Aurora asked looking at the blue dress.

"Of course" Alma said smiling "I'm going to fetch Ttempo and Alucio. "_Kiss my ass"_ she says! Ha!" Alma laughed going out the door.

Aurora sighed and looked around the bedroom but found it so unusual she did not want to dwell on it.

"_Make yourself at home"_

Aurora snorted and began undressing. Like hell this was home. Right then and there as Aurora changed into the blue dress she swore she would make Mhalice's life a living hell until the Brotherhood found her.

"Or until he kills me himself" Aurora said quietly.

Slowly she walked over to the mirror and studied herself. She looked pretty in the dress, that was no mistake. The sweetheart line of the top lined up to pretty short sleeves while the skirt stopped just at Aurora's knees.

She gave another sigh and sat on her bed. She sat there for who knows how long, thinking about the choice she had made and the things yet to come. Sleep overtook her soon and she laid in the bed to only dream dark dreams. Suddenly she woke up and saw she had a window in her room as the frame slid up to reveal the black winter night outside.

Aurora looked down and saw the beautiful forest that surrounded the castle. White snow covered the ground all around and along the tree tops.

"I must be far up north" Aurora said looking at the stars in the sky. She saw the moon and suddenly thought of her mother "Please" she whispered "Please find me."

Aurora walked over to the door and poked her head out in the hallway. All was quiet, too quiet. Aurora closed the door and began walking down the hallways, studying various paintings and visiting the library quickly before heading back out.

Soon Aurora became lost, not knowing which hallway lead where. Two times she had passed what looked like servants quarters before she turned down another hallway and opened doors to reveal the grand hall where she had first arrived.

The halls were dark now as the hustle and bustle of the daytime vanished. Aurora looked all around her once more before her eyes fell on the hallway upstairs that led to the west wing.

"What's up there?" Aurora said to herself, not caring if anyone heard her or not. Slowly she walked up the staircase and looking back for only a moment, headed into the west wing.

Everything seemed normal at first, Renaissance paintings covered the walls while beautiful statues decorated certain places. But Aurora noticed at the end of the hallway, instead of forking off and leading to another, there were only two huge doors that were chained together and boarded up in some places.

_Find me..._

Aurora whipped around as she heard the voice again from her dreams as it seemed to vanish around her. Her gaze fell on the doors and the steady beat of her heart drowned out all reason.

"Be brave" she whispered to herself as she walked up to the doors. Her hands touched the chains that seemed to slide off like butter around the handles. She couldn't explain it, but the same drive she felt in her vision drove her to push open the doors to just look inside.

"Just a quick look" she said to herself before entering through the doors.

Darkness met her gaze as Aurora looked around. Her eyes adjusted as the blue light from the moon poured in from some windows in nearby rooms. She was standing in a hallway that looked like a tornado had run through it. Furniture lay around her in ruins as pieces of random wood lay around. Aurora watched her step as best as she could as her hands tried to steady on the walls that sported faded or tearing wallpaper.

The rooms looked deserted, as if a wild creature had made it's home in some of them, or just totally ruined what would have been another lavish room like in the east wing. Aurora looked ahead and at the end of the hallway was a solid red door with stone walling around it. She felt the uneasy feeling that she knew that door from somewhere when suddenly she heard a horrible growl behind her.

Aurora felt the eyes on her back and the hair of her neck stood up straight as she heard the thing behind her give another deep guttural growl. She didn't want to turn her head but she knew she had to, either way the thing was going to attack her, and she wanted to face it head on.

Slowly she turned to face the creature when suddenly it jumped on top of her, tackling her to the ground. Aurora struggled and kicked to get the thing off when suddenly it bellowed out and her eyes finally met its.

"No" Aurora said looking up into those blue eyes she knew so well. The male from her visions looked down at her and sniffed loudly as though she were a foreign object that he did not know. His face suddenly became confused as he stared down at her, his wavy blonde hair getting in his face. Suddenly the male lifted his arms that had pinned her down and stood up to look at Aurora.

Quickly she got up and just stared at him for the longest time. He was here, in the flesh, not a dream or a vision but **real.** And he was lovelier than he was ever in her dreams, his huge body muscled and well defined with his face looked that of a god as his blue eyes bared down into Aurora's.

"You" she whispered "It's really you."

The male looked at her with a confused and cautious face as he studied her.

"Do I know you?" he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bheast had never seen such beauty in his entire life, and he had lived for a very long time. With the moonlight pouring in from the windows, it glowed over all of her features like a vision. Her hair cascaded in waves of night down past her shoulders to her back, while her rosy lips and cheeks flushed as those eyes looked at him. He could hear that soft breathe breathing in and out of that perfect mouth and the steady heartbeat beating inside that body that made his skin feel like it was on fire.

It was horrible.

"Who are you?" he sneered at her looking her up and down again.

"Aurora" she said softly "My name is Aurora."

"Why are you here?" he said getting angry as he began to pace around, never taking his eyes off of her though he wished he could.

"I..." Aurora really didn't know what to say. Here was the male from her dreams and all the questions she had vanished into the air.

"Came to get a good look at me eh?" Bheast said getting pissed "Thought you might like to see the monster that lives in the castle?".

"No" she said looking at him "I was lost and I came up here and I found..." she shook her head still not believing it "I found you."

"Congratu-fucking- lations" Bheast said smiling at her "Here's your prize" he said holding out his arms "I'm such a pretty package right?"

Aurora looked at him up and down. He still was as handsome as he was in here visions, although those eyes of his held a lot more pain than she had ever seen. Aurora felt such a strong need to stay with him, find out what was causing that hurt that he was covering up with his anger and sarcasm.

"Bheast" she said softly trying to come towards him.

"Stay the hell away from me!" he yelled holding up his hands. Jesus what was it with this female? Everyone for miles knew the tale of him, knew about his curse. Why the hell wasn't she running?

Bheast looked into those fire red eyes that sparked and ignited around as they looked at eyes, those wide eyes showed so much wonder and...shit he couldn't even believe it.

She wasn't afraid.

Bheast had seen looks of fear of him ever since he could comprehend others feelings, it drove him mad so many people being afraid of him...afriad of his curse.

"_They should_" he thought to himself "_And she should too." _She should be afraid, she should be running out of this wing, she should never have come here, why was she even here?!

"Who the fuck let you in here!?" Bheast said getting enraged. Damn it, he could feel the fire rising into his veins, the dark seed that pulsed inside his chest letting the curse out. This female needed to leave, needed to get out before it did.

"I just pushed the door.." she said.

"You need to leave" Bheast said turning away from her as the darkness pulsed through his body "You need to leave right now."

"I'm not going anywhere" she said trying to come near him.

" .NOW!" he screamed as he turned to her. Aurora gasped as she looked at his eyes once more, only the blue, that wonderful blue was gone, and blackness had taken over.

Bheast suddenly bellowed a horrible yell and slammed his fist against a nearby wall.

"LEAVE!" he roared at her before tearing at another wall.

"No!" Aurora said not backing down "I'm not leaving you!"

Suddenly Bheast came right up to her, that face now twisted with rage and hate that poured out of his black eyes. He roared loudly as his fangs elongated in front of her but Aurora was steadfast in front of him.

"_Be brave"_ Aurora thought to herself as Bheast stared her down "_He's just testing you."_

"Roar all you want" Aurora said standing up straight "I. Am not. Leaving. You."

Suddenly the blackness in his eyes softened just a bit as Bheast just stared at Aurora. A mournful moan escaped his lips as Aurora felt the aggression leave Bheast's body as his shoulders slightly slouched.

"There" Aurora said smiling at him "You had your tantrum. Now just calm down."

Bheast gave another moan as he turned from her and walked slowly away. Aurora was still smiling, feeling some kind of accomplishment when suddenly the door behind her busted open with Mhalice, Alma and two males that Aurora guess where Ttempo and Alucio.

Bheast turned and looked at the group, the darkness filled with alarm. Mhalice held a long steel chain that had a collar on it with tiny razors that poked out from the inside.

"Get her the hell out of here!" Mhalice growled at the doggen "And lock her in her room!"

"No wait!" Aurora said holding up her hands but the doggen were quick to grab at her. Aurora tried to turn and wriggle from their grasp but they were strong for doggen "OW stop!" she yelled.

Bheast's eyes suddenly filled with rage and a howl rose out of him as he charge for the doggen and Aurora.

"Bheast!" Aurora yelled when suddenly the razor collar lassoed around Bheast's neck as Mhalice pulled him back away from the door so that Aurora and the doggen could escape.

Alma came over to Aurora as Ttempo and Alucio closed the doors tightly. Aurora could faintly hear bangs and yells coming from the west wing as Bheast's roars almost drowned out everything. When silence finally came Mhalice appeared from the doorway with a large cut on his cheek. His nice tailored suit was ruffled as he rubbed his hands that had no doubt held that chain firmly around Bheast.

"What the fuck did I tell you!" he said suddenly as he looked at Aurora "Did I not make it clear enough to stay out of the west wing!"

"Why is he in there!" Aurora said coming right up to Mhalice "That place is horrible! Why do you chain him up in there!"

"Because if he gets out then the whole place will look like what's inside there" Mhalice said sneering at her "Believe me sweetheart, he's happy in there."

"It didn't look like it to me" Aurora said sneering right back "And how the hell do you know how he would act?!"

"Because he is my brother" Mhalice said straightening his suit.

Aurora gave Mhalice a confused look but he simply shook his head.

"I do these things for a reason, now get the hell back to your room" Mhalice said shoving past her and going down the staircase. Aurora looked down at the ground as she heard the slam of a door and then silence.

"You were lucky this time" Alma said looking down the hallway "Either Bheast could have killed you, or Mhalice would have beaten you enough to wish you were."

"I'm not afraid of either" Aurora said turning to her.

Alma just shook her head "This is Ttempo and Alucio, they are the head of the house and grounds."

Aurora nodded at both. Ttempo was larger than Alucio, with a firm mustache and dark eyes, while Alucio was slender like a candle with auburn hair and light eyes. Both though looked at her gravely as did Alma.

"What is wrong with Bheast?" Aurora said looking at them all.

"A lot" Ttempo said "A whole mess of things."

The group sent Aurora to her room without a word as she passed the night pacing around her room trying to figure out what exactly happened with Bheast in the west wing. Suddenly the clock chimed five a.m. It was almost bedtime as the sun would rise and she would need to sleep.

Suddenly she saw an extra blanket on her bed and though of Bheast.

"He's chained up, all alone in that place" she said to herself "And it's cold."

Without thinking she grabbed the blanket and started out her room. Thankfully the doggen had forgotten to lock it, or they just chose not to. Surely she wasn't stupid enough to go back to the place where she had just been attacked?

Aurora smiled and thought of something her Aunt Xhex said once "Sometimes stupidity and bravery are the same thing." Aurora suddenly felt the pain in her chest. She missed her family, her mother's sweet lullabies, her father's laugh and her brother's constant badgering of each other. She missed her Uncle John, and the Brothers. And of course, she missed Aggie.

Aurora found herself again at the west wing, the doors now bolted tightly together. She went and simply touched the door as she had before. Slowly the bolts slid out of place and the door opened like butter.

It was still dark in the hallway as Aurora maneuvered around broken pieces of furniture and looked into each room more closely. Most of the rooms were empty, one had a grand bed with furs and blankets while another had only a simple small end table that stood alone in the room. Aurora looked into the last room on the right only to find Bheast chained up.

His neck was bolted by a collar into the wall while his ankles were also bolted down. Handcuffs sealed his hands as he lay shivering and asleep against the wall. Aurora felt such pity for him and surprisingly she felt like she cared for this male more than anything.

Softly she covered him in the blanket and walked quietly out of the room. Aurora made her way back to her room and wrapped herself up in her blankets, thinking that maybe, just maybe if she proved herself, she could help Bheast, and break her curse.

* * *

Bheast woke as he felt the fabric against his skin as the blanket covered him with warmth. He looked down as much as he could and saw the luxurious blanket.

"_Who?" _he thought when suddenly he caught a faint scent. It smelt like roses in the rain, a beautiful scent that left you feeling like you were in a dream.

"Aurora" he said softly, knowing it was her. He liked the feel of her name in his mouth, like a hot candy that was sweet and warm at the same time. Damn that female, she just couldn't learn to stay away.

_"Why isn't she though?"_ he thought to himself. He could feel exhaustion course through him and just accepted the fact that she had been here. Maybe she pitied him, maybe she felt some need to save him, maybe she felt, even a little bit...

_"No"_ he thought. _"It's not possible."_

For who could ever love a beast?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Aurora stood in front of the door in Mhalice's office that would lead to where she would begin her visions. She was dressed all in white, the light fabric making her feel exposed and naked while Mhalice watched behind her.

"You need to go in eventually" he said.

"What if you don't like what I see?" Aurora said hesitantly.

"I will deal with it in my own way" he said as he crossed his arms "One more thing though." He casually walked over to a wooden box with many carvings on it and pulled out a headband with some kind of precious stone attached to it.

He placed the headband around her so that the gemstone touched her forehead exactly in the middle.

"It will help you concentrate your power" he said "Now go and tell me what you see."

Aurora looked at the door once more, it's black wood telling her that behind it was a place she had dared not go to since she was little.

Slowly she walked up and turned the handle only to reveal the room was smokey with incense and candle light. She stepped in as Mhalice closed the door behind her. In the middle of the room lay a large pillow that she guessed she was supposed to sit on like some kind of prophet.

She sat down, feeling the cushion of the pillow caress her skin. She stared into the darkness as the faint glow of the candles began to him around her. Where they dimming? She didn't feel like she was being pushed underwater like she normally did when the visions came, only a calm surrounding enveloped her.

Aurora closed her eyes just to be sure but suddenly the room became very cold. She shivered and held herself close as her eyes opened to reveal she was no longer in the dark room but in the middle of a snowy field.

It had worked. Whatever had happened had worked, no longer did she feel horrified or frightened. She stood up and looked around the clearing. Tall, leafless trees surrounded her downhill as the snow fluttered around her softly. The glow of the moon made the snow light up only to reveal shadows far below her.

Suddenly the cry of gunshots rang out and she heard a familiar voice far below. She slowly threaded through the snow, her feet becoming like ice as she saw the battle down below the hill.

There the shadows from the ballroom ran through the forest like the wind, surrounding Vishous and Butch as they stood back to back with the shadows around them.

Vishous seemed ready for battle though Butch looked hesitant about their situation.

"Move" she whispered "Get out of there!"

Suddenly the shadows surrounded the two and the vision collapsed around Aurora. She shut her eyes and opened them to the hazy glow of the room. Tears streaked down her face, praying her family would survive this, hating the male that held her here.

Slowly she stood up and walked out of the room, done with the visions for today after her heartbreak.

"Well?" Mhalice said sitting at his grand desk that reminded her of her father's.

"Your shadows were battling the Brotherhood" she said her voice dark and dead.

"And?" he said not looking at her.

"They won."

"Good" he said "You may go now."

Aurora started to go but turned to him suddenly "One battle does not win a war."

"Is that what you think this is?" he said now looking at her "A war?"

"What would you call it?" she said.

"I call it a minor inconvenience to my ascending the throne" he said giving her a wicked smile.

Aurora turned from him and slammed the door behind her. To hell with him, Vishous and Butch were going to live through this, she just knew it. Aurora went to her room and ripped off the fabric that seemed too tight now on her. She had not been wearing gloves now for a couple of weeks, and the exposure was starting to get at her.

She hadn't visited Bheast either, knowing that the doggen were keeping a strict eye on the west wing since she had intruded on it.

Aurora changed into a green dress that reminded her of Aghony's eyes and went to lay in her bed. She was feeling lost and tired these past few weeks. Mhalice had her in constant ready if he needed her for a vision and it was beginning to drain her. Slowly she drifted off to sleep and made a silent prayer that her family was safe.

When she awoke it must have been close to dawn since the shutters on her windows were closed. But something was in her room...

Aurora wanted to scream out as she saw the shadowed sympaths surrounding around her bed but one quickly put it's dark robed hand over her mouth.

They spoke to each other in a foreign tongue that Aurora could not understand when suddenly one produced a knife and handed it to the one that held her mouth.

Aurora screamed then, as loud as she could as the knife hung over her. The sympaths were chanting something around her, waiting until the right moment to strike down into her chest. Aurora tried to kick out but hands firmly grasped her down. As the chant ended instantly there was a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright?" she heard a doggen say as they opened the door. The look on the young female's face was priceless as she witness the spectacle around Aurora.

Aurora muffled a help but the female quickly disappeared out of the doorway. It was a short distraction, enough for Aurora to kick out from their grasp and bolt from the room as fast as she could. Aurora didn't want to look behind her as she ran down the hallways. She knew they must be after her, slipping and hiding and finding her where ever she would go.

Suddenly Aurora turned down a hallway as she got the idea of the only place she would be safe.

The doors were still bolted and chained in the west wing as Aurora slammed into them with all her might and closed them, hearing the chains and locks slip back into place. She still hadn't figured out why they unlocked for her, but there was no time to think about that. The so called army that Mhalice had just tried to kill her, and she didn't even know why.

Were the sympath's going to rise against Mhalice? Or did they simply not want her around anymore?

She sighed and slid down to the floor, exhausted from the panicked run to the west wing. It was daylight, and she needed sleep. The short rest she got earlier was gone now from the run across the palace.

Slowly Aurora stood and went to the room where the bed was. She collapsed on it and prepared herself for a restful sleep, but Aurora could not get her body to settle down. The adrenaline was still pumping through her system, and she needed something to calm her down. Tossing and turning in the bed wasn't helping, nor was counting sheep. Suddenly she heard the rustling of Bheast in the next room and got up to see if he was okay.

As Aurora looked into the room she saw him in the same position he had been the first night she had visited him. Now the blanket was to his side, his bare chest and arms exposed to the coldness of the room. Aurora sighed and went to place the blanket back over him when suddenly as she looked at his chest she felt the need to touch him, just once...

Slowly she knelt down, watching his slow breathing in his chest as her hand softly touched his beige skin. His skin was surprisingly soft and warm to the touch. She placed her hand farther up on his chest and found his heartbeat, beating hard and steady beneath her palm. Aurora found herself smiling as she took her hand away. She wished she could hear that heartbeat better, feel it's power and strength beneath her...

Slowly she dipped her head down and placed it against his chest. Closing her eyes she heard it better now, a steady drumming in her ear that calmed her. Before she knew it she was laying against Bheast, letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

Bheast awoke some time later, the shutters on the windows lifting to reveal the night and his chains unclasping around his ankles and neck. As he opened his eyes he felt grateful for the blanket once more when suddenly the shifting of Aurora in his arms almost made him jump.

She was..she was laying on him..

Bheast looked around in a panic, not knowing whether to wake her or not. He looked down at her and saw that beautiful face in such a peaceful sleep he almost cursed himself for moving around. God her scent was overpowering him, he wanted to bury himself in all that hair and hold her body closer to his...

Bheast gave himself a mental shake as he looked away from Aurora and up at the ceiling. He could not think like that, this female..whoever she was, he had seen something in her, a light so bright and wonderful he wouldn't dare destroy it.

Slowly he picked her up and walked into the next room. The bed was messy, like someone had been sleeping in it previously. Bheast looked down at Aurora when it dawned on him what happened. She had gone in here first...but then went and slept with him. She chose the cold floor with him over a warm bed.

Bheast gently laid her down and went out of the room as quickly and quietly as he could. He shut the door that was half broken anyway and stood there for a long time.

The dark seed that pulsed in his chest constantly lulled a bit as if...as if it were healing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Aurora woke up she felt such peace that she almost believed she was still dreaming. The shadows were not around her, she was warm, and happy about something. She cuddled closer into the furs blankets and sighed happily.

"Good morning" her male said from across the room.

Whoa..._her _male? Aurora mentally slapped herself and remembered that Bheast didn't even know she had visions about him. She sat up rubbing her eyes as she saw him standing in the doorway. He was wearing a solid white T-shirt, with ripped pants that she guessed were his only pair. His crossed arms revealed scars all along his skin as his eyes stared at Aurora without menace, only hesitation.

Aurora gave him a smile as she sat farther up "Morning" she said happily.

"So are you going to tell me why and exactly how you got in here? Or do I have three guesses?" he said not returning her smile.

Aurora blushed as she kept smiling at him "Three guesses."

"You got lost in the castle again?" he said uncrossing his arms as he entered the room.

Aurora gave him a sly smile "No."

"Okay" he said starting to soften "One of the staff dared you to come in here?"

"Nope" she said shaking her head at him while giving him a big grin.

"Okay you just wanted to get a look at my pretty mug again? Is that it?" he said as he stood next to the bed.

Aurora titled her head to the side with eyes staring up at him "Maybe" she said smiling coyly.

Bheast gave a sigh, his wavy blonde hair drifting in front of his face "Aurora listen..."

"No" Aurora said holding up her hand "Just sit, I'll tell you what happened." Bheast looked at the bed for a minute. Aurora rolled her eyes and patted the blanket beside her. Reluctantly Bheast sat with his back towards her. She could see he was scared just by being next to her, little her that could barely do any damage to him if she tried, it almost made her laugh.

"So what happened?" Bheast said getting impatient. He didn't want to be near her, just in case he snapped. That was the problem with his curse, you never knew when the blackness would pump through him. He could do a lot of damage in a short amount of time. But her scent kept him there, that beautiful scent he got to smell all day and night while roaming his place.

"You know those sympaths that your brother has?" Aurora said holding the blanket a little closer to her.

"Yea" Bheast said as his eyes looked over at her.

"They tried to kill me in my room before the sun set" she said looking at him.

"THEY WHAT!" he said standing up looking like he was about to rip someone's throat out. His chest went up and down fast as his fangs grew with a deadly look in his eye.

"Bheast" Aurora said standing up on the bed so that she was eye level with him "Calm down. I fought them back and came straight here because I knew I would be safe."

Bheast's fangs went back to normal but his eyes still could cut through glass they were so sharp as he looked around the room. Aurora got down from the bed just to be sure he wouldn't go off like he had done the first night.

"Bheast" Aurora said coming towards him. His back was to her as he stared at the wall with such fury. Those shadows would pay for what they did, he would be damned if they laid a hand on his female..

Bheast shook his head hard, pushing that thought back and back till he couldn't think of it anymore. She was not his, she would never be, she was too good, to pure for him. His curse wouldn't let her near...

Suddenly Aurora's hand touched his back. The soft feel of her skin calmed his body down like a hot bath had warmed over him. His eyes closed as his head drooped back, a relaxed moan escaped him. Aurora smiled as she watched his body relax underneath her touch. She wrapped her arms around him tight and stayed there till the shaking in his body stopped and his breathing returned to normal.

"There" she said closing her eyes "All better."

"How can you do that?" Bheast said shaking his head "I just don't understand..."

"I'm here to help you Bheast" Aurora said quietly "In any way I can. You may not want me here, but those shadows won't enter the west wing."

"They know better" Bheast said getting a growl in his words "At least now they will."

"I'm safe here, you are safe with me" Aurora said nuzzling his back. She admitted to herself she cared for this male, how could she not? She had known him her whole life, never knowing how to help him, always seeing such sadness and pain. Now she could help him, now she could stay with him and make him better.

"It's not me I'm worried about" Bheast said "It's you. You can't stay here when I get..."

"When you become a beast?" Aurora said letting go of him. Bheast turned to her, those blue eyes looking guilty and sad. He nodded to her, hardening himself for whatever she would say next.

"I'm not afraid of you when it happens" Aurora said smiling "I said I'm not leaving you, you have my word."

Bheast shook his head "You are crazy...just crazy."

Aurora shrugged her shoulders and went out of the room. Bheast watched her go and smiled for the first time in a long time. She was the greatest female of worth...

Aurora stood in the hallway and looked around at the mess that it had become for... she didn't even know, years? Centuries?

"Well this place needs sprucing up" Aurora said as Bheast came up behind her.

"Why?" he said shrugging "I'll just tear it up again."

"We will make a room just for tearing up then" Aurora said picking up pieces of wood "But I think a little TLC is just what this place needs. That and a good paint job."

Bheast watched in almost horror as Aurora began picking up things and putting them in a great pile near the end of the hallway. She was strong, even though she hadn't transitioned yet, but that's what happened when you were from a royal blood line and half wolfen.

"Should I.." Bheast said scratching his head.

"Nope! Don't do a thing, I got this" she said picking up more wood and furniture. She was covered with dust and dirt by the time she was finished, her hair matted and frayed a little from all the work. But Aurora was happy, the rush of cleaning helped clear her mind on just what needed to be done. Surely with the place looking nice, Bheast wouldn't be such a sourpuss about her being here?

"Is there a way to call the doggen?" Aurora said finally looking at Bheast.

"Uhhh.." he said looking around "I think there might be a rope in the bedroom that will signal them in the kitchen."

"Excellent" she said brushing by him. Bheast watched in wonder as she looked around the room to find an old fraying rope that hung from the ceiling. She dinged it loudly and went past him once more.

"Do you have any favorite colors?" she asked Bheast looking at the walls.

Bheast looked at her for a moment before she turned to him. Those eyes, her fire red eyes were burning with such light he couldn't help but stare at them.

"Red" Bheast said quietly.

"Red it is then" Aurora said smiling at him with a hint of blush. That stare made her body shiver with something she had never known before...

Sure there had been boys, but every time she got near them it was always a disaster. Never had she really _been_ with a male. Aurora snorted thinking of her brothers. Even if she had been, those two would have ripped him apart before a second date.

"What are you laughing about?" Bheast said turning his head as he looked at her.

"Just remembering my brothers" Aurora said smiling shyly.

"Where are they now?" Bheast asked.

"Looking for me I'm sure. Your brother wasn't too subtle with the way he took me" she said getting very serious.

"He never is" Bheast said getting angry "Did he hurt you?"

"No" Aurora said "But he took me from my family by threatening to hurt them. I couldn't let that happen, so I agreed to go with him here."

"I'm sorry" Bheast said shaking his head "Why did he want you?"

"I have a..." Aurora looked down at her hands that were now dirty. Years of never touching anything with her skin had made them soft, and now they were hard and rough from her working "I have a curse as well" she said "Your brother wants to use it to take the throne from my father.."

"So you are.." Bheast said taking a step back "You are the princess?"

"Yes" Aurora said shaking her head "But I'm glad I came."

"You are?" Bheast said looking confused and angry. He would kill Mhalice for causing Aurora pain, even emotional.

"If I hadn't gone with him, my family would be dead and" she said looking at him "I wouldn't have found you."

Bheast looked at her amazed at the bravery that showed in her eyes. He took steps towards her as the room faded and only she was there in his eyes. Aurora watched as Bheast came towards her, his eyes soft and warm like they had been right before he had kissed her in the vision. He came within a hair's length of her face, his breath warm and smelling like spices to her. Bheast wanted this, he could feel it deep within his chest, he wanted her like nothing ever before, not riches or freedom, only her. Aurora closed her eyes, inhaling his spicy scent that wafted over her. She could feel him inches away from her when suddenly there came a knock at the door.

Bheast quickly stepped away from Aurora, trying to steady his breathing as he turned and looked hard at the wall. Aurora opened her eyes and shyly walked towards the door to let the doggen in. Bheast wanted to rip down the walls for trying what he did. He had been so close to touching those beautiful lips, his skin had ignited and burnt for her, every instinct had told him to kiss her, but the knock at the door had stopped him, making him remember that she was a princess and he was nothing but a monster..

Aurora opened the doors as the old wood creaked around her. She suddenly gasped and took a step back as she saw who it was instead of the doggen..

"Mhalice" she whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What have you two been up to?" Mhalice said smelling the air around him. Aurora backed up, just enough to get closer to Bheast if he tried to grab for her. Bheast came farther up to be beside her, his male instincts kicking in like heroine running through his veins.

"What is it you want Mhalice?" Bheast said looking at his brother.

"I came here for her" Mhalice said gesturing to Aurora "She wasn't in her room and she didn't come to me for our session today. It didn't take me long to figure out where she went."

"I can go wherever I please Mhalice" Aurora said taking a step forward "You don't own me and if I'm going to be here forever I should at least be allowed to go where I want."

"I have forbidden anyone to go into the west wing" he sneered at her "You cannot expect me to let you stay here with him."

"Your shadows tried to kill her in the daytime" Bheast said speaking up as his voice was starting to turn into a growl.

"What?" Mhalice said, his eyes growing narrow.

"It's true" Aurora said looking at Bheast "They came to my room and tried to kill me with a dagger. One of your doggen saw them in my room before I escaped. I came here because I knew I would be safe."

Mhalice for the first time looked bewildered and very serious "Are you sure? This wasn't a vision of yours?"

"It was real" Aurora said "I know the difference."

"Stay here, don't leave under any circumstances, and do **not** let him out" Mhalice said pointing to Bheast "Keep her safe" he said to him.

Bheast nodded at his brother before Mhalice exited and locked up the doors with loud slams.

"He will talk to them" Bheast said "But they won't take him seriously. They are hybrids, neither of their cultures will respect their rules."

"Hybrids?" Aurora said looking at him.

"Have you known any Moors?" Bheast said looking at her.

"Yes" she said "They help my uncle with his business."

"Well those shadows out there are both sympath and Moor. That is how they move through the darkness so well, and their sympath side lets them have great power. Our father found them on a whim in a cave farther up north. They've been under us ever since" Bheast said his eyes looking farther than just the wall.

"Why does Mhalice treat you so badly?" Aurora asked "You would think you being his brother, he would show some mercy with you."

Bheast was the one who now snorted with a sarcastic laugh "Mercy doesn't run in our family. It didn't stop my father from killing my mother, and it doesn't stop Mhalice from locking me up." Bheast suddenly looked at her with hard eyes "What did he mean by visions?"

Aurora stared at him, thinking of how she was going to explain herself "I see...everything" she said holding up her hands "For years I couldn't touch anyone, not without seeing their painful pasts, their futures. I see the present and things still left to be done. It's a curse and a blessing."

"Do you see me?" Bheast said looking at her strangely.

Aurora didn't want to answer him but she had to be brave "I have seen you...many times."

"And that's why you stay?" he said.

"I stay because I want to" Aurora said straightening her back "I have known greater monsters than you think you are, and I have lived through them."

"You just think I'm not a monster..." Bheast said walking away from her.

"No" Aurora said getting his attention "I have known you Bheast and if there's one thing I **know** in my heart, it is that you are **not** a monster."

Bheast turned and looked at her for a long time before going into the room where he was usually chained. He sat on the hard stone, thinking of what Aurora said as he heard her still cleaning up around the wing.

This female..she drove him crazy. Her tenaciousness and her bravery...things he had not known in anyone before, they confused him on why she wasted her time on him. He was nothing, he had never been anything but a burden.

Bheast thought about his past, his mother, who was so beautiful from what he could remember. She had blonde hair, like him.. and dark blue eyes like sapphires... he could almost see her if he tried. She had been warm, and nice, even to Mhalice she was kind. But her curiosity had sealed her fate and led his father into madness.

"Bheast?" Aurora said from the doorway. He was shaking again, his massive body trembling as he sat on the floor with his hands grasping his head.

"You need to go" Bheast said, his voice dark like an oncoming storm. Aurora had a feeling she knew what was about to happen.

"Where am I going to go Bheast?" she said calmly.

"I don't care just go" he said feeling the dark seed in his chest pulse with hatred and anger.

"I'm not leaving you, not right now" she said trying to come towards him "I'll help you if you just let me..."

"YOU CAN'T HELP ME" he roared at her as he sprung up and shoved her away "I AM THE BEAST IN THE CASTLE, THE MONSTER THAT MOTHER'S TELL THEIR CHILDREN ABOUT AT NIGHT. I AM THE DARKNESS!" Suddenly his fist came crashing around her. Aurora ducked as it slammed into the wall. Bheast let out a roar like a wild animal about to charge. She ran from the room, hearing Bheast rampage from within.

Her heart was beating like a rabbit's as she searched around the rooms for somewhere for her to hide until he stopped. Last time Mhalice had a chain to steady him, maybe if she could just make one...

Suddenly the wild bellowing from Bheast came from the hallway as she turned and saw how much it had taken over him. His eyes, now jet black with dark veins showing in his skin, looked at Aurora as if she were a stranger, his fangs long and ready to tip into flesh as his body trembled with power.

"Bheast..." Aurora said quietly.

The male let out another terrible roar and charged for Aurora. She did the only thing she could think of and ducked out of his way while rolling towards the wall. Bheast went hurdling into the doors that crashed open with wood flying away in pieces.

Aurora heard the crashing and running of feet before she opened her eyes to look out the doors. The beautiful paintings had been torn while giant holes in the walls revealed the stone behind them. Deep scratches into the rug showed that Bheast had ran through the hallway and gone who knows where.

Suddenly Aurora heard the shriek of a female and knew that the beast was certainly out of it's cage.

Quickly she ran towards the screams, trying to think of a way to subdue Bheast enough to get him back to the west wing. She turned down corridors and back and forth into rooms before she found a little huddle of servants hiding beneath a desk as Bheast rampaged in the random bedroom.

"Come on" Aurora hissed from the doorway "Get out! I'll distract him, just find me some rope!"

The doggen nodded as they stared at her in horror as she came into Bheast's view as he was tearing up a nearby sofa. He turned towards her sharply, his breathing ragged as sweat poured from his brow. He looked exhausted, but like a caged animal he was also rabid to anything and everyone.

Aurora held out her hands and tried to calm her heart rate "Bheast" she said calmly "I know you are in there. Think about who I am, think of who is talking to you."

Bheast huffed and growled at her as he circled around her. She could see his muscles ripple and flex under his skin, like a living thing was running inside of him. She heard the quiet shuffles of the doggen as they left the room, never breaking eye contact with Bheast for fear he might go after them.

"Listen to my voice" Aurora said "Remember who I am."

Suddenly a change shifted in Bheast as the blackness in his eyes began to cloud. Slowly he groaned and kneeled on the floor, his breathing getting slower.

"That's it" Aurora said calmly "Just calm down, I'm here, I'm not leaving." Aurora slowly came over to him as Bheast went on all fours to the ground, his head bent to her. Slowly she rested her hands on his head, stroking his hair as if he were an animal that needed to be assured she would not harm him.

"Shhh" she said watching him calm under her "It's alright, everything is going to be alright."

She heard the doggen come in behind her and the hand that was not stroking his hair went behind her to grasp for the rope. She brought it around and slowly wrapped it around Bheast's neck like a collar.

"Let's go back to our room" Aurora said letting him stand up. The darkness was still in his eyes, but a knowing was now there, no longer a wild craze but an understanding.

The doggen watched as Aurora led Bheast through the hallways back to the west wing. Their eyes were wide as they watched her tame him with soft words and gently persuading to keep going. As they reached the west wing though, Bheast saw one of the doggen holding a metal collar and immediately something snapped him out of the calm submission he had been under.

Bheast roared and broke from Aurora's grasp to charge at the doggen. Suddenly Ttempo came at him with steel chains and lassoed them around Bheast before he could get to the servant.

"No don't!" Aurora screamed as she watched them drag Bheast through the west wing towards the red door at the end of the hallway.

"Don't hurt him!" Aurora shrieked but Alma and another young male grabbed her before she could go after them. She watched in horror as Bheast was dragged through the door as his eyes stared at her in fear as the blackness that had taken over his eyes slowly turned into blue...


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Mhalice walked through the forest line that lead to the cave where the hybrids lived. A long time ago, before his father, they had formed their group here. Moors and sympaths, what could be worse right? They moved through the darkness and could eat at your mind without you even knowing they were there. That's why Mhalice had thought to alliance with them rather than fight, something his father never would have thought of. You never asked for help, never surrendered, always fought to keep what was yours. That's what he had been taught, and then...well, that _woman _came along, and then Bheast entered this world, and life for Mhalice changed.

The steel doors to the cave opened to reveal only darkness as Mhalice stepped into it casually. You didn't try and hide your feelings from the Shadows, they could always tell. He walked through the darkness, hearing his feet hit the steel flooring. They had re done this cave with Mhalice's help, and now it was a solid fortress, not even the Brotherhood could get in here.

Mhalice walked down stairs and into the meeting room of the Shadows where a single candle was lit so you could tell where some of them where. There sitting at the center of a long steel table was the leader, always cloaked in red but never showing that mutant skin underneath the cloth.

"Why have you come son of Dheath?" it spoke like a snake.

"You failed to kill her" Mhalice said his voice hard and even "I want to know why."

"The group was distracted by a servant" it hissed "They have been punished by light."

"You promised me her power" Mhalice said "You've been making a lot of promises you are not keeping."

"Her power cannot go to you" it said with a slight chuckle "You cannot be the one to kill her, the power will know and it will fall on someone else."

"So what are you saying?" Mhalice said getting pissed "I can't plan her death or the power will choose someone else?"

"But something else may kill her, something you have locked away for a long time" the shadow said satisfied with being so clever. Mhalice thought of his brother when quickly the shadow hissed at him "Don't think it, do not even speak it. I would suggest my lord that you take a vacation and let the will of the beast be done. For who can really tame a beast?"

Mhalice suddenly understood and simply nodded "You will let me know?"

"The minute it happens" it hissed as it stood "Until then my lord" the shadow said as it bowed. Mhalice nodded at the creature and left the cave in a hurry while making some phone calls. He had a cabin off the coast, he would stay there, feed from some whores, and camp until it happened. Bheast was cursed, and no innocent female was going to break that in a couple of months...

* * *

Aurora lay down on the fur covered bed, her eyes stained with tears as she thought about the way Bheast had looked at her right before they had taken him through the red door. Alma sat beside her stroking her hair and telling her that he had gone "down below" before and had been better afterwards.

"Why does he get like that?" Aurora said quietly "What happened to him?"

Alma sighed "It's a long sad story, poor Bheast never was supposed to be like this. His mother, she was such a beauty, its a wonder Dheath managed to woo her at all."

"Dheath is Mhalice and Bheast's father right?" Aurora said sitting up intrigued to know more.

"Yes, but they are only half brothers. Mhalice's mother was a wicked woman, Dheath had her executed when the boy was young and raised him ever since. Then, Bheast's mother, her name was Jhewel, caught Dheath's eye. He won her heart by some miracle, and soon she became pregnant with Bheast." Alma looked away and got a very sad look in her eyes "She was so kind, and lovely, but also very curious. One day she wandered into Dheath's safe, where he kept all his items that could do all sorts of damage, and she found the Eye."

"What's the Eye?" Aurora asked.

"The eye of the Omega" Alma said almost in a whisper "Dheath kept it after he fought the devil himself, and it held all kinds of bad things. That's why he kept it locked up. Well Jhewel had no clue what it was, and she looked right into it and felt the darkness surround her. Dheath found her, all black and poisoned by the Eye, and little Bheast was born right then. He was born cursed, with the darkness of the Eye in his veins, that is why he gets the way he gets. Untold rage goes through him and we can't stop it..." she said sighing "and we never will."

"I.." Aurora said softly "I was told my curse could be broken if I found Bheast, that I could break his curse as well."

Alma looked at Aurora for a long time "Who told you this?"

"The Scribe Virgin" Aurora said looking down at her hands "She said even the strongest of curses can be broken by the simplest thing. The only way to break my curse is by breaking Bheast's. Except I haven't a clue what the simplest thing is..."

Alma suddenly grabbed Aurora's hands and a image of a young Alma with some male flashed through Aurora's mind before she came back to a much older Alma staring into her eyes.

"Please" the female said "Please help him."

"I'll try" Aurora whispered before Alma left in a hurry. Aurora sat there for a while, letting daytime pass and night time to come forward. She couldn't rack her brain on what she needed to do to help Bheast, she cared for the male so much, but had no clue on how to help him. Maybe just staying with him would help and eventually the curse would be broken? Was there a phrase or magic word she had to use to break it? Aurora shook her head at the thought.

No, she had to do something...something big and important...but what?

Slowly she got up and walked out into the hallway, her eyes staring at the red door. She wanted Bheast to be here, wanted to know she could feel him and talk to him. She liked his company despite his curse, she wanted to be close to him..feel him and touch him and...

A burning in her veins startled Aurora. She had this horrible yearning to be with Bheast, like a fire had started between her legs and the only thing that could put it out was him...

Her feet began moving towards the door, her passion taking over, wanting him, needing him as her hand fell on the red door. She opened it and looked down a long dark stone staircase that twisted around a corner into darkness. She knew this staircase, knew it every time she had her visions. Bheast was locked up down there...and this time she would help him.

Her feet went down the steps as they always had, her hands steadying against the stone wall just in case she slipped. As she went into the darkness she saw the glow of the moon pouring out in the cell. She went to where the railings were and saw him just as she had seen him a thousand times. Chained to the wall, his neck and wrists tightly clasped to the stone wall. His breathing was slow, as if he were asleep, but Aurora knew better.

"Bheast" she quietly said.

Her voice made him jump as those eyes looked up at her with such sadness it broke her heart. He closed them painfully, ashamed and hating himself. Even in the darkness, Aurora was beautiful to him... and here he was, chained like an animal.

"Did I hurt anyone?" he said quietly.

"No" Aurora said her hands twisting on the bars "I stopped you before you could."

"Did I hurt you?" he said in a panic. He couldn't forgive himself if he harmed her, he would die if he broke one hair on her head.

"No" she said smiling at him "You calmed down when I got there."

"I heard..." he said "I heard you whispering to me in the darkness...you sounded like warm water rushing through me."

"It's going to be okay" she said looking for a switch for the cell door. Bheast sighed and looked down at himself. She needed to see him like this, chained like the monster he was. She needed to know that this was him, all of him, in one setting. He needed to be locked up and kept here forever...just like Mhalice wanted.

Suddenly the doors opened as Bheast looked up in wonder at Aurora standing in the open doorway.

"Let's go" she said softly.

"No" he said standing up. He stepped forward as the chains held him tightly, showing that he needed to be restrained still.

"We are leaving Bheast, we'll go upstairs and you can just rest" Aurora said.

"Did you not see what I just did up there?!" Bheast said getting angry "You should be running! You should be screaming to get away from me! Aren't you afraid!?"

Aurora stood calmly as Bheast yelled at her, his pain and shame showing even through his anger. Quietly she stepped up to him, her body only a hair's breath away from him. This was the male she knew, she had known him since infancy, although he didn't even know it yet. She was not giving up on him. She...she..

Aurora's eyes widened as she knew what she felt for the male now.

"No" she said looking him right in the eye "I'm not afraid."

Suddenly she threw herself at him, her arms wrapping tightly around his chest and hugging him hard. Her face nuzzled into his chest, her lips pressing against his skin wanting to drown herself into him. Her hands held him tightly, letting him droop into her as her warmth pressed against him.

Bheast suddenly wanted to crumble into a thousand pieces. Why did she have to be so good? So wonderful and brave? Why couldn't she just let him rot here?

Aurora saw the switch to release Bheast behind him and flicked it quickly as the chains dropped around him. She held him close as he fell into her, his hands finding her and wanting nothing more than to just stay with her like this. Carefully Aurora removed the collar around his neck and rubbed the tender skin, her hands stroking and feeling his soft skin.

Bheast felt desire poor into him, his spicy dark scent wafting through the air and covering her head to toe. Aurora nuzzled into him closer, wanting that scent on her, wanting hers on him. Bheast let out a tiny growl and pushed her body closer to his. She felt him, all of him, hard and ready for her. She could hear her breathing getting lighter, feeling her own desire flush through her without really knowing what to do about it.

"Bheast" she said quietly as she looked up at him. The look on the male's face excited and scared her at the same time. His eyes were blue, but wanting and deadly as they looked right back at her. Bheast could feel his blood getting hotter as he looked down at her, her face hot and flushed with want as her tongue licked her lips wanting something...anything from him.

Aurora felt his solid chest, the skin hard and soft at the same time. Slowly she kissed his skin, wanting to taste him. Bheast groaned and pressed her closer to his body, his erection wanting to feel her more. The light cloth of Aurora's dress made it easy for him to feel her curvy body underneath his hands. He needed her, needed to be inside of her.

Suddenly Aurora felt the erection pressing against Bheat's pants and felt the passion rush in between her legs once more. Her fingers unbuttoned the pants and her hand firmly slid down and felt his hardness. Bheast hissed and pulled her tighter to him, almost ready to take her right there on the stone floor.

"I want this" Aurora said stroking him. Bheast looked down into her eyes that held a firm belief in what she was saying. "I want you" she said.

That was all she needed to say. Quickly Bheast picked her up, letting her legs wrap around him as he tore her panties right out from her hips. He pressed her against the wall, letting his hips slowly descend into hers, his fullness dipping into her innocence. Aurora felt the pain at first, but quickly it became pleasure as Bheast rocked his hips into hers. She gasped at how good he felt, her fingernails digging into his back as he pumped harder into her. Bheast let out a deep growl and pumped harder into her, wanting to feel all of her.

Aurora cried out, never wanting him to stop. Bheast could feel his fangs grow longer, wanting to taste her flesh as he could feel his passion tipping over. It had been so long since he had last fed, and her sweetness would do him in. Aurora saw him holding back as he quickly buried his face into her neck without biting.

"Do it" she moaned as she kissed along his neck "Please."

Bheast growled with pleasure as his fangs slowly pierced her flesh, her sweet blood that tasted like wine poured into his mouth. She was heaven, pure heaven to him. He thrusted deep inside her, pounding her as he gripped her hips and ass while tasting her sweet blood. Aurora cried out in as she came, her passion filling her in waves as she came over and over, her fire quenched as he tipped over right along with her.

As the flame settled between them Bheast slowly pulled out of Aurora and licked up the wound he had made in her neck. He didn't want to let go of her, and he never would as he held her close, her legs still wrapped around his hips as pleasure settled within her. Aurora buried herself in his neck and sighed with pleasure.

"You can feed too if you like" he said softly.

"I haven't transitioned yet" she said quietly. Suddenly terror coursed through Bheast. You could die if you didn't transition right, if you didn't have strong enough blood to get you through. The thought of Aurora dying made his heart tighten with fear as he held her closer to him.

"Bheast?" she said "Your squeezing me."

"Sorry" he said letting her go slowly towards the ground. He suddenly spotted blood along her legs.

"Are you hurt?!" he said grabbing for her.

"No" she said blushing "It was just..."

"What?" he said looking for some way to help.

"It was my first time" she said looking away. Bheast suddenly felt confused yet happy at the same time. He had been her first, he had been the first to claim her as his, but it had been him so that made it somewhat bad. The dark spicy scent wafted away from his again as he pulled her into him.

"It was good" she said holding him to her "It was the best.."

"Good" he said. Aurora gave a cute little yawn and Bheast knew she must be exhausted. Slowly he picked her up and led her up the stairs. He closed the red door behind him with his foot and carried Aurora, who was now half asleep, into the bedroom. He laid her down, covering her with soft furs before he started to leave..

"Don't go" Aurora said sleepily "I want you here."

Bheast's face flushed as he came towards her on the bed. Lazily her arm reached him and pulled him up beside her so that his body spooned hers. Bheast felt terrified as his body laid next to hers. Even after they had just made love, he still felt so unsure around her.

"Sleep with me" she said as held his arm and fell into slumber Bheast yawned as well and decided he did need to rest. Carefully he pulled his body close to hers and closed his eyes, hoping...praying he wouldn't wake up down in the cell thinking this was just a dream.

A wonderful dream..


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Anything?" the king asked as he looked up from his desk to the Brother Phury who stood looking lost at his young king.

"No mention of the old kingdom" Phury said shaking his head "They couldn't have gone overseas, not carrying two people. Vishous checked with every transport to see if anyone had purchased tickets, that leads us to believe they are still here in this country at least."

"I'll search the ends of the earth for her Phury" Mayhem said standing up "Luna is like a wilting flower right now, the more time Aurora is gone, the more she withers. I can't see my mate like this..."

"I know my king" Phury said looking down, angry that they still had not found the princess. It had been almost two weeks now, and soon the war would start "The whole Brotherhood is worried, have you spoken to the Scribe Virgin?"

"She won't see me" Mayhem said pacing back and forth "She said that Aurora would have to work this out on her own."

Phury stopped his king by the shoulder and looked him in the eyes "Have faith in her my king, she is stronger than she looks. She had gone through pain and suffering that not even one of us could take in their lifetime, she will survive this and be home safe soon."

Mayhem steeled his heart, not letting the thought slip as Phury spoke the kind words to him.

_But what if she couldn't survive..._

* * *

Bheast rolled over in the bed, waking slowly from the deep sleep he had fallen into with Aurora by his side. His arms rolled lazily in front of him, wanting to feel her warmth against him once more..

Cold. The bed was cold..

Bheast flew up off the bed and looked around dazed. The furs and blankets had been set aside to look as if someone crawled out of the bed not wanting to disturb him. Heartbreak sunk into Bheast's chest like a dying ship. She had left him...she didn't sleep with him. Bheast huffed and thought to himself "_Probably couldn't stand being next to me, especially after last night. I drank from her, I took her virginity, she probably wants nothing to do with me. I was too rough, too much, I should have stopped her the moment..."_

Suddenly a quiet humming started from in the hallway as Aurora passed by with a vase full of big red roses. She stopped in the doorway and looked at him with a big smile, but soon it disappeared as she saw his grim expression.

"Hey" she said coming towards him "I got up early so I could get my things from my other room. Then I saw these roses and thought they might look nice.."

Bheast let out a great sigh and looked up at her. The red roses glowed against her dark hair but almost matched her eyes.

"Pretty" he said looking up at her. Aurora beamed at him which made his heart melt a little.

"I thought you might like them" she said "I did a little more sprucing up. I think changing the scenery for a bit will help you."

Bheast got up and stretched, his torn jeans shifting a little bit off his hips. Aurora caught sight of it and bit her lip looking him over. Bheast caught her look and smiled as if satisfied she thought him pleasing.

"Something you want?" he said coming towards her. Aurora blushed a bit stepping away from him.

"Maybe" she said smiling.

"Well you can have some" he said before pecking her on the forehead "After you eat something. I fed from you, you should get your strength up."

"I would" she said blushing again "But the servants won't come to the wing."

"I'll get them to come" he said giving her a wicked smile. Aurora gasped as he moved quickly past her.

"Bheast don't scare them!" Aurora said worried he would try something.

"I won't scare them" he said turning to her with a mischievous grin "Much."

Bheast opened the large doors and took a deep breath "ALMA!" he roared down the hallway that seemed to echo in the castle. Aurora watched as a panicked Alma came rushing up the steps, her dirty blonde hair in wisps as she hurriedly slapped her hands against her apron to get some flour off of them.

Suddenly Alma saw Bheast and Aurora standing there and got a hot look on her face "Who do you think you are making me worry like that!" she said coming up to Bheast. Bheast gave a chuckle as Alma hit him with a cloth she produced from her apron "I thought death had come for the lady! Scaring an old woman! You should be ashamed!"

"I'm sorry Alma" Bheast said smiling like Aurora had never seen him smile "But she is hungry, and I guess nobody will come up here. I can't have my female starving in here."

The words came out of Bheast before he could stop them. He wanted to kick himself, hard. He had just said Aurora was his female, without even thinking...

Aurora blushed as she looked up at Bheast, and he himself felt his face getting extremely hot as he looked away from her.

Aurora suddenly laughed "My male isn't used to calling me his" Aurora said letting her head nuzzle against Bheast's arm "But I'm sure after a little while he will get used to it." Bheast turned to her quickly and caught the warm gaze coming from Aurora.

Alma was smiling like an idiot as she watched the two "Well I will be sure someone brings you up something to eat dear. Is there anything else I can do?"

Bheast didn't turn away from Aurora as he spoke "Can you get someone to re-do these doors? I don't think you'll be needing to lock them anymore."

"That I can do sire" Alma said bowing before hurrying off to tell the other staff about what had just happened between the two.

"My female?" Aurora said holding him close to her "A little early don't you think?"

"I'm sorry" Bheast said shaking his head "I don't know what got into me-"

"Shh" Aurora said putting her finger to his lips. Slowly she raised herself and kissed him on the cheek "I'm happy to be your female, I _want_ to be yours."

Bheast let out a satisfied growl as he nuzzled into her neck. Aurora gripped his back, pressing herself against him as his dark spicy scent covered her from head to toe. She did want to be Bheast's, to anyone else it would look like they were getting into something too quick, but Aurora had known this male since she was born. She knew every detail of his face, every moment in his eyes. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't separate herself from this male. And now, holding him in her arms, she knew she was his.

"Bheast I.." she said.

Suddenly a boy charged up the steps holding a platter full of food as he rushed towards them. Aurora watched as the boy tripped and food went flying into the air. Quickly Bheast grabbed the platter and caught the food lighting quick.

"You alright Charlie?" Bheast said helping the boy up. The boy had sandy blonde hair and big eyes, but seemed too small for his clothes as he tried to straighten himself up. Aurora recognized him as the boy who helped Alma get her back to her room.

"Your Alma's son aren't you" Aurora said as the boy blushed away from her.

"Yea" he said "I'm sorry my lady I'm just so clumsy.."

"It's alright" she said shaking her head "I'm always clumsy. Thank you for bringing the food."

"Your welcome" he said bowing. Bheast started to take the food into the west wing as Aurora followed him.

"Oh Charlie one more thing!" Aurora said. The boy quickly turned around ready to serve the young lady.

"Could you bring some books? I love to read" she said.

"It would be my pleasure" the boy said smiling.

"Thanks" Aurora said giving him a warm smile back before disappearing with Bheast behind the door. Charlie looked at the door for a moment and thought about what his mother had told everyone in the servant's quarters.

_The lady has tamed the beast..._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I'm stuffed" Aurora said as she leaned back away from the tray that lay on the floor. Bheast crawled over to her and laid his head in her lap as Aurora gave a full sigh. They had ate and watched as the doggen removed the huge doors and began bringing in luxurious furniture into the west wing. Aurora had even read to Bheast as he listened to her voice wash over him with such sweetness he could have stayed there forever.

"I'm glad you are full" Bheast said looking up at her, satisfied with her needs being met.

"I think that was the best meal I've had in a long time" Aurora said stroking Bheast's hair. Bheast became very calm as Aurora weaved her fingers in his curly blonde hair.

"My mother used to do this to me every time I had a scary vision" Aurora said closing her eyes "She used to hum to me and stroke my hair until I fell asleep."

"I wish I had known my mother" Bheast said his brow furrowing.

"Didn't your father mate someone else?" Aurora said looking down.

"No" Bheast said shaking his head "He had plenty of women, but he never mated again after my mother. Mhalice never understood why he cared for her so much."

"Where is his mother?" she said looking down at him.

"Our father had her executed. I think she was unfaithful, Mhalice never talks about it, but I know our father took it out on Mhalice even after her death" Bheast said closing his eyes "I remember being young and Mhalice telling me over and over again that I killed my mother."

"But that's not true" Aurora said "She looked at the Eye, that killed her not you."

"It still hurts" Bheast said his eyes pinching together "I wish I could have heard her laugh, seen her smile, listen to her hum a song so that I could fall asleep."

Aurora sat very still, thinking about what Bheast had said. He had grown up without an inch of kindness except for maybe the doggen when they weren't afraid of him. He had never known a lullaby or had a scratch kissed to make the pain go away.

Aurora felt pity in her heart and stroked Bheast's hair with all the love her heart could give to him. Softly she began to hum, letting the sweet melody calm Bheast's body so that he may at least know what it felt like to be cared for by someone who loves you...

"_Love_?" she thought to herself. Did she love Bheast? Could she love him? Even with his curse?

Aurora looked down at the male now sleeping peacefully, his face smooth and calm as a tiny snore escaped from his mouth.

Yes, she did love him.

He was changing, she could see it and feel it in him. He had a light within him, she just needed to make him see.

The thought made her heart swell and fill with joy. Knowing her heart was like the sun bursting through the windows and filling her up with sunlight.

"My lady?" a voice suddenly said from the doorway. Aurora looked up to see Alucio poking his head through the hall into the room, his eyes wondering if it was safe to enter.

"Come in" she whispered "He's sleeping."

Alucio quietly walked in holding an envelope in his hands.

"A message from the master" he said bowing as he quickly rushed from the room. Aurora looked at the plain envelope and opened it quietly as Bheast snoozed below her.

The letter was hand written in quick script as Aurora read the message from Mhalice.

_"I have gone away on business, I do not know when I shall return. Under no circumstances do you leave Bheast or the castle. I will know if you do otherwise. Do not fear princess, I shall return in time to kill your family, you have my word."_

Aurora crumbled the paper in her hands infuriated with Mhalice. If he really thought her family wasn't going to go to hell and high water to bring her home...

"What wrong?" Bheast said looking up at her with suspicious eyes.

"Your brother" she said her voice stern "He sent a message. He's going away, but I am ordered to stay here until he comes back to kill whoever comes for me."

"Your family?" Bheast said sitting up.

"Yes" said looking away.

Bheast looked at Aurora a long time, looking at the fire in her eyes and the determination not to lose hope. She was a prisoner here, just like him...

"You could always leave" Bheast said finally after thinking about her circumstance.

"Leave?" she said turning to him.

"I would help you as much as I could" he said looking at her "If you truly want to leave I'll help you."

"But what about you?" Aurora asked coming closer to him "Can't you leave with me?"

"I'm too dangerous" he said shaking his head "I'll get caught the moment my curse wants to rear its ugly head."

"But I'll be with you" Aurora said touching his shoulder "You can come with me, the Brotherhood would help you, I would be there with you always."

Bheast shook his head more, thinking her words were wonderful but impossible. He was the monster in the castle, that is what he would always be.

Aurora sat there looking at him while her mind searched for a way to help. Here sat her male, with no hope, and here she was with all the hope in the world. She had to make him see there was a way to escape this together.

"I'm going out for a walk" Aurora said standing up "I'll be back before sunrise."

Bheast watched as Aurora walked out the door and down the hallway. He let out a great sigh, letting the dark seed in his chest strain and pull at his heart.

"No" he whispered holding his chest "I won't let you out, she's going to get rid of you...I have to believe it."

How much longer could he go until he snapped again? Bheast looked to the window, the stars twinkling in the darkness as the wind blew flakes of snow around in the air.

Could he make it out there with her? Would she be safe from him? Would she be safer with him?

Bheast got up and paced around, thinking about what to do. Aurora was happy with him, but he knew she couldn't stay here forever, not with Mhalice hanging around. She missed her family...

Bheast suddenly got a bright idea, though it would mean sacrificing his own freedom for hers.

For some reason, that seemed fine with him.

* * *

Aurora trudged through the snow in a nice snow suit that the doggen had provided for her. The snow was thick about to her ankles as she walked around enjoying the night air. She had always loved snow, the white flakes dancing around in the darkness as the wind moved them with such grace. It was a rare time in the cold season where everything seemed just so...magical.

Aurora walked through the woods, but keeping the castle in sight. It's huge spiraling towers and enormous cascading windows lit up the forest like a lighthouse in the dark sea. She wondered if she could really stay here forever, with Bheast.

The thought seemed good, but images of her family rushed through her mind. If only she could just see them once, let them know she was safe, that Bheast would protect her from Mhalice and that she was happy here...

A shadow moved at her right through the trees as Aurora whipped around to see what it was.

Silence answered her as snow kept falling around the forest. But Aurora knew better.

Something was watching her.

Aurora looked to the castle to see how far she had to run. Suddenly a crack of a twig sounded behind her and Aurora turned quickly hoping to catch the shadow.

Aurora could feel the hair stand at the back of her neck as her heart started racing thinking about the shadows in her room with the huge dagger. She could run for the castle, she had outran them before. Except now she was hindered by the increasing snow, it would slow her down.

Aurora could sense more shadows coming around her. She didn't have time to think anymore, it was time.

Aurora lifted her feet high in the air, dashing in the snow for the castle. She could hear them behind her, like fabric slapping in the wind as the darkness came for her.

"HELP!" Aurora screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping someone from the castle would hear.

They were right behind her now as hands grabbed the snow suit and began pulling her back. Aurora kicked and flailed her arms, hoping to get away. But there were more now then there had been as hands pulled her hair and shoved tightly against her face, swallowing her up before she could scream again.

Aurora kicked and tried to struggle as she saw only darkness but her body gave out and the darkness took her into the forest.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"So that's a phone?" Bheast said looking down at the device. Charlie stood a little bewildered on why the male had wanted the telephone the doggen used to make deliveries to the castle. They stood in the room where Aurora had set up the furniture, and Charlie had plugged in the phone so that Bheast could use it for whatever purpose.

"Yes sir" he said staring at Bheast "Do you know how to operate it?"

"Not really" Bheast said scratching his head "As you know I have been stuck in a prison for about two and half hundred years."

"Of course sir, my apologies" Charlie said getting a bit nervous.

"Stop shaking Charlie I'm not going to snap" Bheast said sighing "Just tell me one thing and then do another for me."

"Yes sir?" the boy asked.

"Do you know the number for the Black Dagger Brotherhood?" Bheast asked.

Charlie gulped a little "N-N-no" he stammered.

"You are not going to get in trouble Charlie" Bheast said starting to lean in, giving a very intimidating gaze "Mhalice is not here, so that makes me the master of this castle. Now I want you to tell me if you do or do not know the number?"

"Please sir" Charlie said tugging at his sleeve "We doggen only know it in case something happens to the master and we are out of work, please sir we don't mean to betray our masters."

Bheast held up his hand "I'm only asking because I need to get ahold of them."

"If I may ask" Charlie said "Why?"

"Because I'm telling them where Aurora is" Bheast said looking down at his hands.

"Sir.."Charlie said, bewildered that the master would do such a thing, after all the girl had done for him..

"Now do something for me" he said looking up at the young boy.

"Sir?" Charlie asked.

"Dial the number for me" he said."

* * *

Vishous sat at his desk, looking at the monitors that displayed everything going on in the mansion. He had been replaying all the tapes of Aurora when she had her visions, hoping there might be some clue to where she was.

She had mentioned a boy, a male in her visions. She had seen him thousands of times, maybe it meant something, maybe he was the one that could lead them to her?

The king was getting restless, the queen was losing hope fast, and the Brotherhood was getting desperate. They had tried everything, had hunted down every lead. Rhev and the Moors were looking everywhere and some of the Brothers had even started looking out of state. Vishous let out a great sigh and rubbed his eyes.

He was so tired, so very tired. Thinking about Aurora, how his own girls were around her age, and thinking of what that asshole might be doing to her...

Shivers went up Vishous's spine as he tried to block out the thought. He prayed to his mother, something he hardly did, that the princess was safe and that they would find her soon..

Suddenly the phone rang as Vishous stared at it. Nobody had called the hotline for a week since the princess had gone missing. Slowly Vishous picked up the phone, his heart beating hard in his chest.

"Yes?" he said.

"Aurora is here" a male voice said, the voice hard and steeled. "She's been here for four weeks and Mhalice has left. She misses her family, I need you to get her."

"And how do I know this isn't bullshit?" Vishous said.

"Because I'm the male Aurora has had visions about" the voice said over the phone "Maybe you don't know that or not."

Vishous felt his breath catch in his throat. This was real...nobody knew about the visions of the male except him and Aurora.

"Where are you?" Vishous said now getting serious.

"I'll give you coordinates" he said over the phone as he listed them off, as Vishous wrote them down, his heart pounding. Suddely the male grew very quiet before he finally spoke "You have to promise me something."

"I don't have to promise you shit, but shoot" he said.

"If she leaves, don't let her come back. Mhalice will kill her and I won't be around to protect her" the male said his voice softening just for a moment.

"And where will you be?" Vishous asked, wondering who this male was.

"Dead" the male said before hanging up.

Vishous looked at the piece of paper and typed in the coordinates in his computer. The place was far up north, almost in the middle of nowhere, but it was the only real lead they had. Vishous hurried out of the office to get the king. He could feel it..he could feel hope launching in his chest like a rocket.

"We're coming Aurora."

* * *

Charlie looked at his master for a long time as the male sat there staring at the phone, thinking about what he had just done. Aurora was going home, she would be safe there, away from this place. Mhalice would come back and his little secret weapon would be gone. He would surely kill Bheast, or lock him up forever, whichever his brother chose depending on how pissed he was.

Bheast smiled to himself. Either way, Aurora would be fine, she would mate someone worthy of her status, and she would be happy.

"Sir?" Charlie said looking at Bheast.

"Yes Charlie?" Bheast said standing up as he looked out the window.

"Why did you tell them?" the male asked.

Bheast stood there at the window, thinking about why he did want to let Aurora go. She was beautiful, and kind, and generous, someone he could imagine spending eternity with. He could wake up every day knowing everything was alright as long as she was there. She was his strength, his heart, she was the light that poured in from ever shadow that ever plagued him. He couldn't live without her...he knew...

"Because I love her" Bheast said feeling the ache in his heart "And I need to let her go."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Aurora awoke in a dark cell, the dripping of water from the melted snow above wetting the top of her head as she crouched chained by the wrists and neck in the blackness. Her snow suit had been taken off and was replaced now with white dress that was almost see through. She shivered as she tried to look around her but only saw a little light coming from the steel plated door. How long had she been here? Minutes? Hours? Days?

Aurora felt her belly ache with hunger as weakness coursed through her. She had been feeling tired since she had first come to the castle, but had not really thought about it till now. Another wave of aches surged through her body, when suddenly Aurora knew this wasn't just any hunger pains...

"Oh God no..." Auroar whispered, feeling a shiver in her body. Her transition...her father had transitioned young, just around her age, what if...?

Another wave of pain hit as Aurora felt like battery acid were coursing through her veins. No...she couldn't transition here...there was no one to feed from...she couldn't die here, not in the darkness, not without saying goodbye to Bheast...

"Bheast" she whispered into the dark "Find me, I found you, now find me..."

Another wave came over her as she curled into a ball huddled into the stone floor. Please, please someone help her, let Bheast hear her, let him feel her...

Suddenly the steel doors opened as the shadows came in with something shiny in their hands. Aurora watched as three shadows, two dark hooded ones and the third with a blood red robe circled her in the cell.

"What...do you..want with me?" Aurora managed as the pain grew in her. Two of the shadows pulled at the chains and raised her arms high so that she was kneeling before the red shadow.

"We want to see what you are made of" the red one spoke, it's voice sounding like a hissing snake. Aurora suddenly caught sight of the shiny object in their hands and realized it was silver.

"No.." Aurora whimpered. The shadows came closer to her as Aurora began to panic.

"Please no, no! NO!" she screamed, her voice lifting up to the air as the silver pressed against her skin "NO!"

She felt her skin hiss at the touch of the metal.

"BHEAST!" she screamed

* * *

Something snapped in Bheast as he stood in the west wing. He had changed into new jeans the doggen had brought and black long sleeve shirt since it was getting colder out. But the feeling still lingered in his chest. Something was wrong...

He rubbed his chest, knowing something was happening. Suddenly he remembered Aurora had been out walking...

She was walking in the woods.

"AURORA!" Bheast screamed as he ran from the wing and down the hallway. He slammed past doggen and nearly jumped the whole staircase before he bolted out of the castle doors into the snowy night. No answer greeted him as the silence blew through the woods.

"AURORA!" Bheast screamed into the night.

"What's happened Bheast!?" Alma said from the doorway as Charlie and Alucio joined her.

"I don't know" Bheast said feeling his chest hurt and ache "Aurora went out walking and I..."

Alma watched as the male rubbed his chest repeatedly, his face twisted in pain as if someone was digging a knife harder into him the more he stood there. Alma knew that feeling, she had felt it the moment Mhalice had killed her hellren...

"The shadows" Alma said "The shadows were after Aurora before?"

"But they wouldn't come near her" Bheast said "Not as long as I..." Bheast suddenly stopped as he realized what happened "She wasn't with me...they wouldn't come near her as long as I was there." Suddenly rage spun through his head, knowing where the shadows were. He felt the dark seed pulse, feeding off his anger and hatred.

"Bheast..."Alma said pushing Charlie back through the doorway. The male looked up at Alma as the blackness overtook his eyes.

"I will find her" he said though his voice came out in growls.

"Then go get her!" Alma said. Bheast roared into the night and took off towards the cave where the shadows lived. He had gone there once with Mhalice, but the path had been seered into his mind. Bheast pounded through the woods, unarmed but not caring. He would rip those shadows apart, piece by piece if they laid one finger on Aurora's head.

The cold did not bother Bheast, his blood was fueled by fire. He would kill everything in his path if it meant getting to Aurora.

Bheast came upon the cave, his breath showing in puffs as the air grew colder around him. Two shadows stood at the doorway, ready with daggers for him. Bheast let out a horrible raging roar and charged at the two shadows.

They were quick, but Bheast was a powerhouse to be dealt with. He tore one arm off the shadow in a clean swipe and he slammed his fist straight through the other. Dark liquid sputtered from the shadows as they both flung to the ground in agony. Bheast slammed against the steel doorway as it gave below him. Instantly he was greeted with more shadows, armed with daggers, swords and spears, ready to battle him.

The black seed that pulsed in Bheast's chest pumped harder, loving the blood and battle that was about to happen. The shadows lunged for Bheast, but where they had weapons, he had his hands. He broke the daggers in pieces before ripping into the throats of the shadows as their hoods flew back revealing horrid mutant faces. Bheast tore them limb by limb, dark liquid blood splattering over the stone floors. Some fled in terror, which Bheast knew was probably the best choice. You did not get in between a male and his female. That's how people wound up dead.

Bodies laid out, some together, some not as Bheast walked further into the cave as challengers fled in fear of him. He did not mind being the monster, as long as he protected the ones he loved.

Bheast hurried through the cave, passing passages and smelling the air for Aurora. She was close, her scent told him that much, but through the stone he could not really get a sense of where she was. Suddenly a shadow passed him and he quickly grabbed the creature before it got away.

"WHERE IS THE FEMALE!" he roared at the shadow.

The thing stood terrified, it's wide red snake eyes glowing wide at Bheast. It simply pointed down a hallway before Bheast threw it to the ground and went off to find her. He followed the darkness, smelling the scent of roses grow more and more the further he went. Soon he came upon the steel door and ripped it off it's hinges.

Bheast felt the dark seed flow out of his veins as he saw Aurora chained to the wall. She lay against the wall, her dark hair a tangled mess as deep scars that had not quite healed yet all around her legs and arms. He could feel her weakness, smell her blood, and...

Bheast sniffed the air harder and realized the worst had come for his female.

"Aurora!" he said crashing to her side feeling for her heartbeat. It was there, but only faintly...her transition was in full motion and if she did not get blood soon she would die...

Bheast suddenly thought about his tainted blood. What if the dark seed, the evil in his chest went into her...Bheast looked down as his face twisted in frustration. She needed blood, she had to have it. He couldn't live without her.

It was a chance worth taking.

Bheast ripped the chains from the walls and cradled Aurora in his arms.

"Wake up Aurora" he whispered "Wake up love."

Slowly her eyes opened in tiny slits, unable to keep them open for long. Her beautiful mouth that was now bruised and split open peeled back as he opened it carefully before striking his flesh and letting the blood drip down into her mouth. Dark drops of blood went in, but Aurora did not move, her eyes staring at him lifeless.

"Come on Aurora" Bheast said his voice cracking "Please don't leave me, not when I just found you." Bheast pressed his wrist into her mouth, letting his blood flow into her.

"Please Aurora" Bheast whispered as he held her tightly against him "You said you wouldn't leave..."

Bheast pulled back his wrist but Aurora just lay there, eyes open as blood dripped from her mouth. He was too late...

Bheast felt hot tears stain his eyes as he grabbed her tightly. He cried into her as his tears soaked the light fabric that covered her body. He had failed her, just when she was about to be free...He wouldn't get to hold her again, hear her laugh, see her smile.

She would never know his feelings for her.

"I love you" he whispered "And I'll love you until the day I die."

Suddenly a stirring in her body shivered through her skin as Aurora's eyes grew wide. She gasped for air, her arms clinging to him, feeling the blood surge through her body as fangs now stood where her teeth had been. Bheast quickly put his wrist back to her mouth as Aurora drank fully of his blood. Bheast watched in wonder as she pulled and pulled blood before settling down in his arms, sated by the life he had given her.

Bheast quickly healed up his wrist and took a look at Aurora's face. New life had sprung in her, as her bruises quickly healed. Her lip was still badly split but at least the swelling had gone down. The cuts in her skin disappeared and she looked as beautiful as ever laying in his arms.

Aurora opened her eyes to him "What happened?"

Bheast just looked at Aurora, amazed and thankful that she was here with him now. Aurora watched as Bheast stared down at her and realized she had seen this look on him before. Love showed in his eyes, pure unaltered love...

"Bheast" she whispered holding his face. He had found her. Bheast leaned in, wanting nothing more to feel her lips on his. His palm touched her lips when suddenly she hissed as her head went back. The split lip hurt like fire against her skin. Bheast cursed those shadows for hurting her, but he had made them pay enough for today.

"Come on" he said "Let's get you home."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Bheast lay Aurora down in the bed, letting her head rest on the soft pillow as he covered her with furs and blankets to keep her warm. He felt exhaustion riddle through his body as he sunk down against the bed with a huge breath. The dark seed that pulsed hatred in his chest felt shallow, like it had exhausted itself too along with him. But Aurora was safe, and that's all that mattered to him.

"Bheast?" Aurora said softly above him. Her soft hand came out from the covers over the edge of the bed.

"I'm right here" he said taking his hand in hers. He kissed her skin softly, enjoying her lovely fragrance of roses that seemed to cover the air around him.

"It was so dark" she whispered "And cold."

"I know" he said hearing the pain in her voice "I'm so sorry, I should have been there."

"I knew you would come" she said sleepily "You'll always find me..."

Bheast suddenly thought about the Brotherhood coming for her. She would leave him..and he would die when she did.

Bheast pressed that soft hand against his face, wanting nothing more than to just be with her until they came. Suddenly Aurora pulled his face toward the bed, and once more he met those beautiful fire eyes that flickered at him with such warmth.

"Come to bed" she said pulling him up. Bheast could smell the want from her scent and gave a deep growl knowing what she needed. Slowly he crawled into the bed and held her body tight against him. Aurora stroked his skin, loving the feel of muscle beneath her palm. Slowly Bheast lifted the dress from her body, letting her beautiful snow white skin show in the warm candle light. Aurora teased his shirt off and grazed her fingernails down his chest. Bheast kissed her body up and down, lingering on the sensitive parts as Aurora let out moans to let him know where she liked it best.

Aurora suddenly turned the tables as she got on top of Bheast and began kissing his chest as her hands worked his pants away from his legs.

Bheast let out a hiss as she gripped his hardness that was ready for her. Slowly she worked his shaft as he closed his eyes loving the feel of her hand against him. Aurora was almost working him to the tipping point when suddenly he grabbed for her and held her tight as he slid into her. Aurora let out a gasp as she felt all of him but as she worked herself up and down against him, her gasps turned into moans.

"That's it" Bheast whispered gripping her hair as started to ride him harder. Aurora let out a cry as she came for him, her body shivering in ecstasy as an orgasm crashed in her body. She began to sink into him when suddenly he flipped her on her backside and pumped hard into her. Aurora clawed at his back, wanting to feel him deeper and deeper inside of her as he gripped her hips. She could feel herself coming again as Bheast's fangs grew long as he started to reach the climax.

"Bheast" she cried out as she tipped over with Bheast right behind her as he growled and struck her skin as he pumped hard into her. Her blood was as sweet as wine as he drank from her. Aurora held his body against hers, loving the feel of him inside of her as he drank. Bheast licked her wound clean and watched it heal properly before pulling out of her as they both huddled in each others arms.

Bheast watched as Aurora fell asleep with a smile on her face as she cuddled close to him in the bed. He wrappped his arms around her and breathed in her scent, knowing this might be the last time they would be like this.

Suddenly Bheast got an idea about a way he could give her one last good night with him. He made sure Aurora was fast asleep before dressing and leaving her to make his plans.

* * *

Aurora awoke naked in the bed with furs wrapped around her but no Bheast in sight. Sleepily she rubbed her eyes and listened for any signs of him in the west wing.

Silence.

"Bheast?" Aurora said holding the fur tightly against her "Are you out there?"

Suddenly Alma popped in with a giant trunk in her hands as she set it down with a thud next to the bed.

"Hello deary" she said slapping the dust of her hands "I thought I might help you get dressed for this evening with the master."

"Is Mhalice back so soon?" Aurora said looking at the trunk suspiciously.

"No my lady, Bheast is the master when Mhalice is away" Alma said smiling "And believe me, I'll take him over that brat any day."

Aurora smiled at the female before feeling embarrassed about being so naked.

"I uh.." Aurora said looking at herself.

"Oh no worries dear" Alma said flapping her hand like she was shooing a bug away "It's a natural thing that happens between mates, nothing to be ashamed about."

"We haven't been mated though" Aurora said blushing.

"Not yet" Alma said giving her a wink "Now let's get this fine dress on you, the master has a very special night planned for you."

Aurora watched as Alma pulled out a beautiful crystal white gown that looked like someone had taken the beautiful white of the moon and sewed it into a dress. It glowed and sparkled in waves as it formed into a beautiful sweetheart lining. Aurora looked at the dress and almost got up without the furs wrapped tight around her.

"It's..." she said looking at it "beautiful."

"It was Bheast's mothers mating dress" Alma said looking at the dress fondly "Jhewel was always dressed in something grand, but this dress topped all of her looks. She truly looked like a gem when she was mated. I think Bheast would like you to have it."

"But I can't take this!" Aurora said stunned "It was his mothers!"

"And I'm sure she would want you to have it as well" Alma said taking the furs away from Aurora's body and slipping her into the gown "She only wanted the best for him, and you have gone far beyond that. He's a new person because of you. There that's it, you look like an angel."

Aurora turned around and looked at herself. She must really have looked like one in the white dress as it glowed against her.

"Now let's fix your hair and by the time we are finished they should be ready downstairs" Alma said sitting Aurora down on the bed. Alma made Aurora's hair cascade down in waves that seemed to shine in the darkness along with the dress.

"Now" Alma said looking her over "You look very grand. He'll meet you in the great hall whenever your ready."

Aurora stood there for a moment, wondering what Bheast had planned when suddenly Alma turned and looked at her from the doorway.

"Thank you" she said softly to Aurora "Without you, I don't think he would have ever learned to love."

Aurora wanted to say something but Alma disappeared before she could. Flabbergasted, Aurora made her way out the wing and towards the great hall. Darkness met her, and for a moment she was frightened that the Shadows would come. But nothing met her in the dark as she reached the staircase. Down below all was pitch dark and silence greeted her. Aurora became confused when suddenly she saw tiny lights glow behind her.

Aurora turned and saw they looked like Christmas lights, glowing white and beautiful in the darkness. Slowly they started to light up all around her as they cascaded against the walls and high on the columns and slowly over the grand ceiling and windows. Aurora turned and nearly gasped as the great hall slowly began lighting up with thousands of twinkling lights that made the room look like the night sky.

As the final lights began to light on the floor there stood Bheast in a handsome suit looking up at Aurora with such wonder it made her blush in the glowing lights.

Bheast had watched her amazement as the lights had turned on and knew she had loved it. But even after everything, he was still amazed by her. She looked like the moon glowing beautiful and bright among the stars as she stared at him. Love swelled in his heart and he knew he wanted to remember her like this. Beautiful, happy, and shining in the stars.

Aurora made her way to Bheast and took her hands in his.

"It's beautiful" she said looking around and then back at him "How did you find so many lights?"

"Alucio made some calls" Bheast said smiling "I wanted to give you a night you will never forget."

"So there's more?" Aurora said looking at him amazed.

"Just one more thing" he said taking her hand. Bheast led her out from the great hall and over to grand high glass doors that opened to the snowy garden.

"First" he said before opening it "Close your eyes."

Aurora smiled and closed them. Satisfied Bheast took her by the hands and led her out in the snow covered garden. Aurora could hear the skirt of the dress flow against the snow as her feet made tiny crunching noises below her.

She could feel the chilly night air cover her shoulders, but didn't feel the least bit cold as excitement raced through her.

"Can I look now?" she said as he let go of her hands.

"Alright" he said stepping behind her "Now."

Aurora opened her eyes and was stunned at what she saw.

Roses. Beautiful red roses that covered every surface around her in the snow. They were in full bloom, and like her did not seem the least bit bothered by the cold. Aurora could smell their pretty fragrance lifting all around her and found herself smiling wide as she turned to Bheast.

"I don't know what to say" Aurora said laughing "It's so beautiful and wonderful I could cry."

"Don't say anything" he said standing beside her "It's me that is saying it."

Aurora looked up confused as she stared into those blue eyes "I don't understand" she said.

"Aurora" Bheast said putting his hand softly against her face "You remind me of the moon, the light in my darkness. You shine brighter than the stars when I'm around you. You smell like blooming roses and I never want to forget that smell, that's why I planted these roses here. They bloom all year round, they never give up hope, even in the dead of winter, a lot like you."

"Bheast" Aurora said looking up at him "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying goodbye" Bheast said looking down at her with so much sorrow. Bheast looked up and Aurora quickly turned around.

Standing there in the snow, was her father, her brothers, and the Brotherhood. They stood waiting silently as they watched the two together. Her father looked like he had aged a decade, but relief was in his eyes as he smiled at her. Aurora felt hot tears form in her eyes as she looked back to Bheast.

"How did you?" she said softly.

"I made a phone call" Bheast said seriously.

"But what about Mhalice?" she said taking his hands in hers.

"He isn't here" Bheast said shaking his head "You have your freedom, now go."

"But can't you come with me?" Aurora said hopeful he would.

Bheast simply shook his head "Someone has to stop Mhalice from coming after you."

"But he'll kill you!" Aurora said in a panic.

"But it's worth it if it means you'll be safe" Bheast said "Now go Aurora, you can't stay with me." Bheast motioned for the Brotherhood to come forward as Aurora watched in horror as they approached her.

"I said I wouldn't leave you!" Aurora said yelling "I gave you my word!"

"I know" Bheast said as Vishous and Mayhem gently put their hands on Aurora's shoulders

"No!" Aurora said shrugging them off "I'm staying! I made a promise and I intend to keep it!"

"Aurora sweetheart" Mayhem said "You have to come with us, think about your mother, think about the family. We have missed you."

Aurora turned to her father "And I have missed you, but he needs me."

Suddenly the forest grew silent around them and the Brotherhood drew their weapons as they looked around prepared for an attack.

"Go now!" Bheast said looking at Aurora "You need to run Aurora!"

"Not without you!" she said going towards him. Instantly Shadows sprung from the treelines and smothered Bheast right in front of Aurora.

"GO NOW!" Bheast screamed trying to fight them off.

"Come on!" Vishous said grabbing Aurora.

"No!" Aurora said fighting off their hands "I won't leave him!"

"No choice" Zsadist suddenly said as he lifted her up and tossed her over his shoulder before starting to dematerialize.

Aurora screamed and reached for Bheast as the Shadows covered him completely before she disappeared from the forest and found herself back at the mansion with the Brotherhood surrounding her.

Zsadist let Aurora go as she sunk down to the floor sobbing hard and holding herself.

"No" she cried "No please no."

The horrible thought kept racing in her mind and wouldn't let go far after she had been put to bed still crying hot tears.

Bheast was dead.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"So you think that was pretty fucking funny what you did" Mhalice said hitting Bheast once more in the face, leaving a red mark that was surely to bruise. Bheast was chained down in the room where he had first made love to Aurora. The thought of her sweet skin against his was the only memory he would hold in this horrible place.

"She's with the Brotherhood now" Bheast said smiling as blood dripped from his mouth "She can't be your little plaything anymore."

"We will see about that" Mhalice said giving Bheast a kick in the side.

Bheast took the blow as he gasped for air.

"At least I can't blame you" Mhalice said picking at his fingernails.

"Blame me for what?" Bheast said looking up at his brother.

"You letting her go, I mean after all, who can resist a female playing the damsel in distress and you just wanting so bad to save her. Face it Bheast, she played you like a fool" Mhalice said shaking his head.

Bheast knew this game, and knew Mhalice was twisting the situation around.

"I know what you are doing, I won't fall for that Mhalice" he said.

"Did you really think that she could care for you? _Love_ you?" Mhalice said with an evil grin "Did you think for a moment that you would just waltz away with her and become her hellren? You? The next king..." Suddenly Mhalice's eyes grew wide as an idea occurred to him he hadn't thought of.

Bheast caught on to what Mhalice was thinking and pure hatred ran through his veins "Don't you fucking dare Mhalice!"

"Oh I dare dear brother" Mhalice said getting right in Bheast's face "I'll mate the fucking female, and then have my way with her and the entire race. And you will be stuck here like the monster you have always been."

"MHALICE!" Bheast roared trying to break free from the chains "I'll fucking kill you if you lay one hand on her head!"

"Oh I'll lay more than a hand" Mhalice said grinning as he watched Bheast struggle in the chains.

Suddenly a shadow appeared with a steel covered box with deadbolts attached on all four sides. Mhalice took the box from the Shadow and came towards Bheast. The male struggled in his chains to try and back up against the wall as he stared at the box that had ended his mother's life...and now his.

"Believe me brother" Mhalice said unlocking the bolts "After this, that female will wish she never laid eyes on you."

Before the box opened to reveal the thing that would no doubt kill him, Bheast thought of Aurora in the snow covered roses and closed his eyes.

And then, the Eye took him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Aurora awoke the next night, feeling empty as she sat on her bed for hours thinking about what had happened. Bheast was gone, but somehow, she knew he was alive. She had to believe it.

A knock sounded at her door but Aurora sat silent as it opened anyway. Her mother came in, looking tired but happy to see her daughter.

"Aurora?" Luna suddenly asked frowning "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Aurora wanted to burst into tears again, but she knew it would be no use. She couldn't dematerialize back to Bheast, she didn't even know where she was in the beginning of it all.

Luna came over and sat down on the bed next to her daughter. "Your father told me about the male" she said calmly "He said he rescued you."

"He saved me" Aurora said quietly looking at her hands "For the first time I felt like I could be around someone. And then he fought off the Shadows so we could get away. Oh Mom.." Aurora said looking at her mother with tears in her eyes "I'll never see him again..."

Suddenly her father came into the room and Aurora felt a surge of hatred run through her veins. Mayhem watched in confusion as his daughter jumped off the bed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"You want to tell me what exactly did I do?" Mayhem said looking at the bathroom door.

"She misses the boy" Luna said shaking her head "And you didn't help him."

"Luna" Mayhem said sighing "He chose not to come. He saved us all by taking on those things so we could get away."

"You still could have helped him" Luna said looking her mate in the eyes "What stopped you?"

Mayhem shook his head, not knowing why he didn't go after the male when he should have. He had just wanted his daughter home, he wasn't thinking of anything else.

"Well" Luna said standing up "I hope it was worth it, because now we've lost our daughter again."

Luna brushed by her mate before exiting the room. The king gave a great sigh and left right along with her, hoping his daughter would forgive him some day.

Aurora sat in the bathroom, trying her hardest to calm the rage that spilled into her heart. It was not her father's fault, nor the Brotherhood, it was her own. She should have fought more, should have stayed with him..

A knock suddenly sounded on the door and she quickly turned to it. "Who is it?" she said trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"It's me" Aghony said from the other side "You don't have to let me in, I just want to make sure you are okay."

Aurora sighed and went to open the door. As the door turned she looked at her old friend with surprise. No longer was Aghony's face boyish, but now like a man, like a Brother. His technicolor hair was starting to lighten and had grown longer in handsome waves that reached to his jawline. But his eyes seemed more jaded, as if it they had seen things they shouldn't have.

"You look different" she said looking at the male.

"So do you" Aghony said looking her over "You seem more...grown up."

"I guess we've both been through a lot" Aurora said looking down at herself.

"I heard about the male" Aghony said looking at her with intense eyes "You wouldn't have struggled so much if you hadn't cared about him."

"Oh Aggie" Aurora said shaking her head "It's more than that. I love him."

Aghony shook his head and gave her a smile "I'm glad, you deserved to feel that way. Did he feel the same?"

Aurora couldn't hold back the tears anymore, they dropped like hot fire against her skin "I think he did.."

Aghony felt pity for his friend and took her into his arms to comfort her. He knew he couldn't substitute the male Aurora loved, but he could at least help.

Aurora sniffed and pulled away from Aghony with a smile "Thank you" she said quietly "I needed that."

"I'm here to help" Aghony said smiling down at her "You want something to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry" Aurora said looking at the bed once more "I think I may lay down for a bit."

"Whatever you want" Aghony said letting her move by him "I'll let everyone know not to disturb you."

"Thank you" Aurora said sitting back on the bed.

Aghony moved towards the door before he felt the need to ask her something "How does it feel?" he said looking at her.

"How does what feel?" Aurora said puzzled.

"Being in love?" Aghony said looking at her with deep eyes.

Aurora felt the pain in her chest and knew she should answer him honestly.

"It hurts" she said holding her hand to her heart "It hurts when you love someone and they are not even in all the pain, you are still able to remember all the good things, and that makes it stronger."

"Makes what stronger?" Aghony asked.

"Love" Aurora said smiling at him "You are still able to love even through all that pain."

Aghony nodded his head and left the room quietly, thinking about what Aurora said. Aurora laid down on her bed and fell asleep, exhausted by the pain and hurt running through her mind.

* * *

As the people in the mansion began going to their rooms to fall asleep from the approaching dawn, there sat the shadows in the darkness while their leader stood with the greatest weapon they had.

"Remember" Mhalice said "On my count. Take down the king and his sons. Then let him chase her down."

The weapon let out a huff that left a cloud of smoke in the cold night air. It's neck was chained as two shadows held tight to the steel chains that kept the male down. Mhalice came over and looked at his new monster. The Eye had done a marvelous job on Bheast, leaving almost nothing in that huge body except for pure evil that could be manipulated at his will.

"You will get her for me" Mhalice said looking the male in the blackness of his eyes. The male growled again, the sharp fangs protruding out of that mouth like an animal.

Mhalice gave a wicked grin before turning back to his army and waited to give the signal.

* * *

Aurora awoke in a rush as she sprung up from her bed. She had been dreaming about something...

Flashes of her walking vision suddenly flashed through her mind making her head hurt. It had been so long since she had even a glimpse of a vision, and now the one where she had spoken to Bheast rampaged in her mind.

_JUMP!_

His voice echoed in her mind and made the pain in her chest hurt even more. Slowly she got up and changed into a white dress that had been laid out for her by the doggen. She suddenly realized it looked exactly like the dress from her vision that she had been wearing.

Aurora stood very still, thinking this was another dream. She waited for the room to spin, for the wallpaper to flake off and somewhere new be revealed to her. But nothing came, she was still in her room and everything felt as real as ever.

Carefully she moved to her bedroom door and opened it thinking she might reveal something behind it.

Nothing. Just the same hallway as ever.

"But how?" she said still not understanding. She moved through the hallway, almost at the same pace she had been in her vision. Everything was the same, the mansion was quiet since dawn would soon approach. Everyone was asleep or at least getting ready to.

Aurora moved to the entrance hall and looked around for any clue that something was amiss. She just could feel it, like a cold breeze moving her along and chilling her to the bone. Something was wrong...she could just tell. Aurora moved up the staircase, not really knowing what to expect when suddenly the lights in the room began to flicker into darkness.

Aurora took a deep breath, knowing that a vision was coming, when suddenly there was a noise at the door. Slowly she turned, eyes wide, not knowing what to expect as the windows glowed with fog that was now spilling in through the door cracks.

Aurora's heart beat fast, remembering the night the shadows had come to the ballroom, the same exact darkness had spilled into the bright room...

"No" Aurora whispered.

Instantly the door blew open and there stood Mhalice surrounded by shadows with the same smug look on his face.

"Princess" Mhalice said "Do I have a surprise for you."

Aurora watched in horror as the shadows parted and there stood Bheast chained up and being led ahead of Mhalice.

"Bheast" Aurora said starting to come down the steps when suddenly she gasped as her male looked up at her.

Black, his eyes were jet black, no color, no light that had been there showed through. Only darkness...

"No.." Aurora said holding her hand to her mouth.

Bheast looked at her and suddenly let out a terrible roar...the same one she had heard in her vision. His fangs dripped with saliva as his muscles rippled and raged beneath his skin as if he were someone else.

Aurora could feel ever inch of her shaking. This was not her Bheast...this male was something else...

The Shadows unhooked the chains as Bheast dropped to the ground ready to go for her.

"Run little princess" Mhalice said "Run as fast as you can."

Aurora did just that. She turned and bolted up the stairs till she reached the top and ran down a hallway.

"Get her" Mhalice said. Bheast let out another terrible roar and took off after the princess.

Aurora ran for her life as she sped down hallways, pushing past doggen who were now in a panic as the Shadows began appearing everywhere. Aurora heard the Brother's yelling from their rooms and the sounds of gunfire throughout the hallways. But only one sound stood out from all the others...the sound of Bheast's roar.

Aurora felt like battery acid was running through her viens as she ran so fast, dodging people and trying her best to get away. She could feel the hard drum of her heart as it beat against her chest and her quick breaths breathing in and out like fire.

What could she do? Bheast was in there somewhere, she just had to find him...

Suddenly Aurora stopped, realizing what she had to do. Quickly she turned down a hallway that would take her back to the kings office where she would go to the window. She heard Bheast behind her, thumping against the ground and crashing through the mansion chasing her constantly.

Aurora made it to the office and quickly opened the window to climb onto the terrace. She got about halfway across before she saw Bheast come out the window after her. Aurora looked up quickly and decided she had to climb now before he caught her. Bheast was digging his hands into the stone of the high mansion wall, his eyes raging and fangs ready to dig into her flesh.

Aurora grabbed at the stone wall, hoisting herself up to get to the rooftop. She kept telling herself not to look down, for the fear of falling was not as great as seeing how close Bheast was to her. Her hands gripped the edge of the roof and in a great heave she lifted herself up and quickly began running along the shingles of the rooftop. Aurora heard Bheast behind her, but kept telling herself not to look back, not to get scared.

She knew what she had to do.

Aurora made it to the middle of the rooftop and finally turned around to face Bheast. He stood there, chest bared since his clothes had been ripped to shreds from the chase. His pants hung in rags below him as his hands were bleeding from climbing up the stone wall after her.

"Bheast" Aurora said firmly "It's me. You know me Bheast."

The male let out another roar as he came closer to her "Bheast! This isn't you!" she said getting closer to the edge "Remember in the dungeon, remember the roses you gave me!" she said tears starting to form in her eyes "I remember! I remember ever day I saw the pain in your eyes! I remember every time you cried and how much I wished I could help you! I've seen a thousand years worth of you, and right now you need to know who I am! I found you Bheast!"

Bheast grew closer as Aurora got on the gargoyle ledge, the mansion far below her, remembering what Bheast had told her to do in her vision.

"Remember me" she whispered before letting her body fall backwards into the air.

Instantly Bheast's eyes became blue, the darkness fading back as all the memories flashed in his mind.

"AURORA!" Bheast screamed as he dived off the building after her.

As Aurora fell she felt strong arms grasp her before hitting the ground and letting the darkness take her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Aurora awoke chained in a cave, her shackles the only thing waking her as she moved around. She instantly stood up, scared at where she was this time. She remembered diving off of the mansion, and feeling Bheast's arms around her before they collided with the ground.

"Oh god Bheast" Aurora said realizing he could actually be dead this time. She searched her heart, waiting for that feeling of his presence...

Yes it was there, she felt that feeling in her chest faintly, which meant he was still alive. Aurora sighed and stood back against the cave wall when suddenly she realized she knew where she was.

"The Tomb" Aurora said looking around. She looked around the ancient place where the Brothers took the hearts of lessers and where Brother's were initiated into the Brotherhood. She looked at all the ancient names carved into the stone wall and saw the new ones now added. Why had they placed her here? What was Mhalice planning?

It didn't matter, she had heard Bheast call out her name and knew he was there now. They would be together again, no matter how long it took.

They would always find one another.

* * *

Bheast awoke chained and feeling like he had been hit by a truck as he slowly blinked his eyes open. He couldn't remember what had happened within the last few days, only seeing the Eye and then hearing Aurora's voice in the darkness. He had seen her jump off the building and had shielded her before she hit the ground.

"You save her again you asshole" a voice said from somewhere in the room.

Bheast looked around and realized he was in a room full of males that were weighed down with steel chains that were usually only used on him. Faces were watching him as Bheast realized he was surrounded by the Brotherhood.

Bheast turned to see who the voice belonged to when he saw a male with a strange facial tattoo and diamond eyes staring at him.

"Where are we?" Bheast said looking at the male.

"We are in the training facility, your Shadows chained us down with this" he said gesturing to the steel chains "And usually we would be able to get out of this kind of jam, but this metal is something new I haven't ever seen."

"It's steel laced with other various metals" Bheast said looking up "They've been chaining me with it since I was little"

"And I can't exactly toast it since they steeled my whole hand" Vishous said looking down at his hand that had been encased with his glove so that there was no way to get to it. He could melt them all free, but those bastards were smart.

"Where's Aurora?" Bheast said looking back.

"They took her to the Tomb" another male said with a scar across his entire face "And the rest of our females are upstairs."

"Mhalice has no interest in your females" Bheast said trying to reassure the males "He only wants Aurora. He can become king if he marries her."

,

"Like hell he will" the king said from the back. The king was was next on Mhalice's list. He had already taken Hunter and Issac, they were being silvered somewhere in the next room. He only prayed that their vampire blood would keep them from dying. Luna had been tied down with silver chains, as did many of the other wolfen in the house. The Shadows could take control over their bodies so easily, it had almost been too easy for them.

Bheast sat their, thinking about what Mhalice would do to Aurora. Rage surged inside of him and he tried to hold on to it, thinking maybe if he controlled it he could break free of the chains.

But the rage only stayed where it was supposed to...no dark seed in his chest boiled and raged in his veins. Of course it wouldn't work when he needed it to...

Bheast sighed and tried to not give up hope, even though it seemed it was probably right to.

He stared up at the wall when suddenly something started poling out through the cracks of the ceiling.

"What the?" Bheast said as he watched a tiny vine start poking out and growing along the wall.

The Brothers caught on to what he was looking at and watched the green vine trickle down next to Bheast only to bloom the most beautiful red rose anyone had ever seen.

Suddenly Bheast smiled as he looked at the rose and thought of Aurora. Instantly something bright and warm, like a hot fire burning in his chest, surged through Bheast. He felt strong, stronger than he ever did when his curse decided to take over. He would break free of these chains, he would find Aurora, and he would kill Mhalice.

In a flash Bheast tore the chains from his wrists and his neck and stood up. Quickly he ripped the chains from the walls, releasing the Brothers from their imprisonment.

"Let's go" Bheast said looking at them before leaving the room. The Brothers followed behind Bheast, stopping to get weapons while another group went to save the wolfen.

Bheast watched as the Brother's loaded up with guns and knives, ready to take on the Shadows. Rhage suddenly turned to Bheast and looked him over.

"You want a weapon?" he said to the male.

"I've got my hands" Bheast said looking evenly at the male "Those are weapons enough."

Rhage smiled at the male, knowing the feeling of having monster power. He knew he would be using his soon to get his Mary and his son back.

"Let's move out!" Wrath said strapping on another gun as he handed his son a knife before walking ahead of everyone. His family had been threatened, his grandchildren tortured and imprisoned. His old warrior ways were starting to come out as the old and new king led the Brotherhood into battle.

Mhalice watched from above the staircase from the grand king's chair as he saw the Shadows begin to remake the mansion into his own. The captured females sat down on either side of him, their necks chained and their eyes full of hatred as they watched along with them.

"So ladies" Mhalice said gesturing to the picture of the apple tree being destroyed "What do you think of how my remodeling is going?'

"I think you should kiss my ass" Xhex said sitting back as her eyes closed "And wait until my husband gets ahold of you."

"And my father" Nalla said looking at the male.

"And my son" Beth said smiling.

"And why should I worry about them?" Mhalice said giving an evil grin.

"Because fuck head" Jane said.

"You don't get in between a male and his female" Cormia said as Marissa smiled beside her.

Mhalice began saying something when suddenly the doors of the hallway split wide open as the Brotherhood stood with Bheast in the center.

"Brother" Bheast said giving him a smile.

"SHADOWS!" Mhalcie bellowed "GET THEM!"

And with that, the battle began.

* * *

Aurora was struggling with a chain, trying to see if it would give against the old stone wall when suddenly she felt the tingly sensation when she was about to get a vision. Quickly she let go of the chain as the cave suddenly turned into the great hall of the mansion. It looked like a bomb had gone off as the beautiful tiles of the floor were nothing but stone and the walls scraped and torn from battle. All around the Brotherhood fought the Shadows, and it looked as if they might win.

Aurora began smiling when suddenly she caught sight of Bheast and Mhalice fighting. Bheast was giving hit after hit with Mhalice, who was quick, but couldn't keep up with the powerful blows from Bheast. Aurora felt joy surge through her body as she watched her male battle it out with Mhalice. Mhalice ducked and swung for Bheast's side, but Bheast dodged it and uppercutted Mhalice's jaw. A swift kick to Mhalice's side sent him sailing into the railing of the staircase. Mhalice then produced a dagger and swiftly swung it at Bheast. Aurora slightly panicked, knowing Bheast did not have a weapon, but with a quick move, Bheast slammed his fist into Mhalice's jaw and took the dagger from Mhalice's hand.

Aurora watched as Bheast stood over Mhalice, the dagger gleaming in his hand. Bheast then looked at Mhalice and shook his head. He would not stoop to Mhalice's level, even if he had tortured him and chained him up since he was little. He was better than that now.

Aurora felt so proud of Bheast as he dropped the dagger and turned to let the Brotherhood know the battle was won when suddenly Mhalice swept up and grabbed the dagger. In one quick motion he stabbed Bheast in the side. Bheast dropped quickly as Mhalice stood and gave him a good kick in the chest, sending Bheast back against the staircase. Aurora couldn't see Bheast, since Mhalice was blocking her view, but she saw Mhalice raise his hand with the dagger, and like lighting strike down at Bheast...

"NO!" Aurora screamed before the vision disappeared. She stood shocked as she thought about what just happened. Was Bheast dead? Did this already happen? What if it hadn't? Was there still time to save him?

Aurora looked around at all the artifacts that were scattered around the Tomb. Helmets of great warriors with precious art hung in places, but a single object stood out to Aurora, and it was withing her reach.

A sword made from the black steel with a handle made out of the bone of an enemy stood gleaming in Aurora's vision. Instantly she reached for it, her fingertips barely grazing the black steel blade. She closed her eyes and thought about Bheast, how if she could just reach it she could run to the mansion and save him...

She had to save him.

Her hand suddenly felt the bone of the handle and Aurora quickly took the sword and cut free of her chains. She ran like the wind up the steps of the Tomb and busted through the doors to reveal the snowy morning all around her.

The mansion was in her sight, but Aurora looked to the sky and realized it was almost dawn. Her eyes found the skyline of the trees and saw the bright light start raising over the horizon.

She had to run.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Aurora's feet pounded through the snow, letting it rush all around her as she raced through the trees, the sun right on her heels. She could feel the warmth of her skin, the cold rushing in and out of her lungs. She was the rising sun, the light that would burst through the darkness. She had to be, or all was lost.

The mansion was in her sight as she jumped over a tree limb and made for the mansion wall. Quickly she burst in through the gates, the sun just right behind her. If she could just make it to the door...

* * *

Bheast turned from his brother, knowing he couldn't kill him. That rage, that hatred, Aurora had healed it. He was better than him, and now he knew it.

The stab came in a rush, knocking the wind out of him before the kick slammed him back into the staircase. Bheast looked up dizzy as he saw his brother smiling down at him with such evil. He was not the monster...not anymore. Mhalice had turned into something far worse than he had ever been.

As the dagger was raised above his head, Bheast thought about Aurora.

Then the light exploded through the mansion doors, and he saw his beautiful female, the dawn of morning running at full speed towards him with the sun's light right behind her.

Aurora quickly swung the sword at Mhalice's hand, letting the dagger and his blood fall to the ground.

"You stupid bitch!" Mhalice screamed reaching back for the dagger "I'll fucking kill you! I'm the fucking king!"

Aurora was ready though. When Mhalice came at her she swung the sword up, when he jabbed for her she blocked it with the black steel. Then in one swift turn, Aurora swung the sword and cut deep into Mhalice's chest, his dark blood spilling everywhere. The male fell back as Aurora went over to him and looked the male deep in the eyes.

"My name is Aurora" she said "Princess of the vampire race and daughter of Mayhem son of Wrath, and you will never be king." And with that, Aurora stabbed Mhalice deep in his heart, and the false king was dead.

Aurora lifted her head and looked around at her family, their eyes full of pride and sadness. Aurora suddenly realized Bheast was still laying on the staircase and quickly ran over to him.

"Bheast" she said looking down at him. The stab wound was making him bleed out. She quickly pressed her hand against the wound, hoping to slow the bleeding.

"You killed him" Bheast said staring at the body of his dead brother.

"I did it so you wouldn't have to" Aurora said looking him in the eyes.

Bheast felt love swell in his heart as his heart rate began to slow down. He knew he was dying, he knew he needed to tell her this time...

"Aurora" he said softly

"Shh" she said "Don't speak. We're together now, everything is going to be alright."

"At least I got to see you...one last time" he said.

Aurora tried to hold back her tears, thinking this was the end. They had held one another, had laughed with one another, had cried and made love and even...

Aurora suddenly realized what they had not done, and the words of the Scribe Virgin echoed in her mind.

_The simplest thing..._

"I know how to break the curse" Aurora said looking down at Bheast.

"It's too late" he said.

"It's never too late" she said picking him up off the ground and steadying him against her. Bheast hissed with pain as they both held their hands against the wound in his side. His body was beginning to fail him now, his vision becoming hazy all around him. At least Aurora was till clear to him, she had always been clear...

"Aurora..." he said looking into her eyes "I would have love you my whole life...I just want you to know that."

Aurora looked up and smiled at him "You big dummy" she said shaking her head "I _have_ love you my whole life. I have lived a thousand years with you and will live many more with you. Don't you give up on me now."

"But..how.." Bheast said "The curse.."

Aurora put her fingers to Bheast's lips and looked up at him with all the love in her heart "Even the strongest of curses can be broken by the simplest thing."

And with that, Aurora reached up and pressed her lips against his.

Instantly they were surrounded by golden light and it swirled and danced around their two bodies. The light grew and grew as the whole Brotherhood watched in wonder as the light began bursting out through the walls and windows as the entire place was surrounded by enchanting light.

And at the center of it, was Aurora and Bheast.

The walls of the mansion began repairing, as did the floor of the mansion. Bruises, cuts and scrapes healed as the light danced around each of their bodies before returning back to the two at the staircase. Vishous started to smile as he watched the two get absorbed by the light, their lips still pressed together as their arms embraced each other wholly.

"You clever girl" Vishous said shaking his head as he thought about his mother "True love's kiss, you clever clever girl."

Bheast stood, hearing nothing but the sound of wind as the light rushed around them as his eyes closed. He suddenly saw every moment that Aurora had seen him, through childhood to adulthood. He saw her at every end of the hallway, through every face in the crowd, through every moment where she had seen him but he had not seen her. He saw a thousand years worth of her, and knew it had been her all along...

Bheast pulled away from her for only a moment and looked down into her eyes.

"It's you" he said looking at her "It's really you..."

Aurora looked back at him and knew...he had seen her...all those years he now saw her.

"Bheast" she said before he quickly took her face and kissed her again, letting the light pour over them and drown them in it's magic.

When the light finally faded, Aurora looked down to see she was now back in her white dress that made her look like the moon, and there stood Bheast, dressed exactly as he had in her vision. His white tunic and black vest looked handsome against his body, but his face was the most beautiful thing of all now, because it was smiling at her.

"Hello" he said looking at her.

"Hello" she said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Aurora stood at the thresh hold of the hallway, breathing deep as she looked past the white curtain and saw everyone gathered in the grand hall that had been rebuilt after the battle with Mhalice. She breathed deep and looked down at herself, seeing the beautiful white gown cascading down like a real princess dress. She had broken tradition with the color white, a color known to her people as a color for a death ceremony. But something was dying today...her fear. Her fear of every day life and the simple tasks that came with it. No longer was she afraid, she had broken Bheast's curse, and she had broken her own as well. Nothing would stop her now...nothing.

Aurora heard the crescendo of music start to play as beautiful violins and the elegant softness of a piano echoed through the hallway and through the white curtain. Aurora took a deep breathe, and slowly opened the curtain. Faces turned as Aurora walked out, and she swore she heard a few gasps at the sight of her. Her night sky hair was flowing down around her face in waves as her fire eyes looked at everyone happy and surprised faces. Slowly, as she lifted her skirt up so that she would not trip, Aurora walked forward toward the staircase, and slowly looked up.

There standing, was Bheast, his black robes looking handsome on his body as his blonde hair had been tamed back to make him look almost regal. But his gaze was in pure wonder as he stared down at her, and twice she thought he saw him blushing. Aurora began ascending up the staircase when Bheast felt almost over come at the sight of her. Here he was, with this beautiful female coming up towards him, and he was just standing there like a idiot. Quickly, without thinking, Bheast couldn't be a moment more without being by Aurora's side, and his feet carried him down the stairs right in front of Aurora as she met him half way up.

"Bheast" Aurora said smiling up at him.

"You look like an angel" Bheast said looking down at her.

"So do you" Aurora said blushing.

Bheast couldn't wait a moment longer and scooped Aurora up in his arms, kissing her softly in front of everyone.

"Bheast!" Aurora said breathlessly as she broke the kiss "You are supposed to do that after! Everyone is watching!"

"Then let them watch" he growled softly in her ear, but knew she was right. Bheast walked her up to the top of the staircase and went ahead with the ceremony. Having Aurora's name burnt into his back felt like the most right thing that Bheast had ever done. Aurora had watched with wide eyes, praying that he wasn't in pain as the iron's were pressed against his back in the ancient language. Each Brother asked what his mate's name was, and every time Bheast had answered with a smile.

"Aurora."

Then, after all was said and done, Bheast stood and kissed Aurora again, this time their kiss deep and pure and showing everyone just how much they loved on another.

The softly broke from the kiss, and the music played on as others began to dance, celebrating the mating of their princess to a fine warrior that would no doubt be joined with the Brotherhood soon.

Aurora walked down the staircase with her arm laced in with Bheast's, and for a moment they just stood and watched as their people danced around, happy after such a dark period of time.

"Aurora" Bheast said looking down at his shellan.

"Yes?" she said looking up at her hellren.

"Dance with me" he said taking her down the stairs.

And they did. Bheast took Aurora's hands and wrapped his arm around her waist and they glided around the room, just like in Aurora's vision. And she saw it then, the undying love filtering out of his eyes just like she had visioned, and it all was just so beautiful and so magical, she thanked the Scribe Virgin for blessing her with such a love.

And they danced together, in the grand ballroom...

The Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

Aurora stood at the balcony at the back of the mansion, looking up at the stars and thinking about the night she had just had. Her and Bheast's mating ceremony had been beautiful, and she had finally gotten to dance with him just like in her vision. And now her curse was broken, she could hug and touch and bump into whoever she wanted and nothing would come out of it. The Scribe Virgin had been right all along, all it took was a kiss.

And now she stood while the party was still in the great hall, with people dancing and celebrating the return of their princess and new prince. All was well, the Brotherhood had excepted Bheast into their Brotherhood and his initiation had gone over smoothly, plus her name looked beautiful carved into his back...

"Everything alright?" she heard her male ask behind her.

"Just thinking about everything" she said turning to him.

"Are you happy?" Bheast said coming towards her. Aurora watched her handsome male look down at her with loving eyes as he stroked her head, feeling her wavy locks between his fingers.

"I am" she said "But are you?"

Bheast simply smiled at her "Of course" he said.

"You know" Aurora said "I heard you...in the Shadow's lair...I heard you say you loved me."

"You did?" Bheast said amazed.

"Yes" Aurora said blushing "It was the thing that brought me back..I heard you...and I just followed your voice. I meant what I said, I have loved you for a thousand years." Bheast came towards her and took her face in his hands.

Bheast bent and kissed her "And I'll love you for a thousand more"

* * *

As the two kissed below him, Aghony sat on the rooftop and looked at the stars above. He was happy Aurora had found her happy ending.

"Not feeling heartbroken are we?" his father said behind him holding out a beer for his son.

"No" Aghony said "I'm happy for her."

"Good" Phury said "That's the best road to all find our happy ever after some day."

Aghony nodded as his father left him alone once more. Suddenly a shooting star flashed by and Aghony made a wish to find his happily ever after.

Little did he know, that in the city, a girl was looking at the same shooting star, and wishing for the same thing.

**The End.**

**Stay tuned for the next upcoming story Lover Ignited! Thank for reading!**


End file.
